Numb3rs Undercover
by Lisa Kudoru
Summary: Was ist wenn der Mensch den du am besten Kennst vor dir steht und mit einer Waffe auf dich Zielt? Und du weißt wenn du jetzt abdrückst ist er für immer weg...


_**Undercover**_

 **1\. Prolog**

Seit einigen Wochen streif eine Bande, aus Killern, Mörder und gesuchten Verbrecher durch Deutschland. Sie Töten anscheinend wahllos Menschen, die Polizei ist Ratlos. Sie ziehen das FBI Team von Kath carry hinzu, dieses Team gilt als eins der besten Teams in Deutschland.

Kath Carry ist 30 Jahre alt, eine erfahrende FBI Agentin. Aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen hat sie sich hochgearbeitet. Sie ist eine ehrgeizige junge Frau die sich nicht unterkriegen lässt, selbst in den verzwicktesten Lagen behält sie einen klaren Kopf. Früher war sie einige Zeit bei der NASA, als Beraterin in Afghanistan. Dort wurde sie schwer Verletzt und überstand es beinahe nicht, nur durch ein Wunder blieb sie am Leben. Danach ging sie zur Polizei dort arbeitete sie sich von ganz unten bis zum FBI Agentin rauf. Nun ist Sie die Team Leiterin und hat zusammen mit ihrem Team schon viele schwierige Fälle gelöst. Das Team besteht aus:

Tom Krunso, er ist 24 Jahre alt und ein bisschen übermütig. Trotzdem ist auf ihn, wenn es drauf ankommt Verlass. Er ist in großen und Ganzen ein gutmütiger und guter Agent. Außerdem hat er ein gutes Händchen für Verhandlungen mit Verbrechern

Finn Karana, ist 29 Jahre alt. Er hat früher als Soldat und danach bei der NASA eine Zeitlang gearbeitet. Er ist ein ehr ruhiger Mensch, der sich ehr weniger auf Kämpfe einlässt und seine Gefühle nur selten zeigt. Deswegen findet man ihn oft Kaltherzig, doch ihn Wahrheit hat er ein zu gutes Herz für die Menschheit. Er kann Personen innerhalb von Sekunden studieren und alles über die Persönlichkeit sagen. Außerdem ist er gut in Hacken von hoch gesicherten Computern und ein guter Scharfschütze, allgemein hat er eine Hand für alle Waffen. Er informiert sich ganz genau über die Verbrecher, die sie Jagen. Was für eine Vergangenheit hatten sie, irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten, Vorstrafen. Daraus kann er schlussfolgern, wie der Täter in etwa denkt. Er hat auch einen Beschützer Instinkt gegen über den anderen Team Mitglieder. Wenn Kath nicht da ist übernimmt er die Leitung des Teams.

Zack Mushito, er ist 26 Jahre alt und ein sehr zurückhaltender und ruhiger Mensch. Das hat mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun. Früher war er ein aufgeweckter junger man. Der so viel Lebensfreude verteilt, dass er die meisten Menschen ansteckte und immer mit einen Lächeln zu sehen war. Doch dann bei einem früheren Fall wurde seine Frau, sie waren gerade seit einer Woche Verheiratet, entführt. Der Täter verlangt die Freilassung seiner Komplizen, es wurde lange überlegt und schließlich wurden die Forderungen erfüllt. Der Täter lies sie aber nicht gehen und so stürmten sie das Haus. Er fand seine Frau, sie war übel zugerichtet worden. Er versprach ihr dass nun alles gut werden würde, und sie verließen das Haus. Ein Schrei und eine Kugel mehr brauchte es nicht um ihn alles zu nehmen, was ihn am meisten bedeutet. Seine Frau hatte den Täter bemerkt und sich schützend vor ihren Mann gestellt. Sie brach zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Sofort kniet er sich neben sie und nimmt sie in die Arme. Bittet, Bitte verlass mich nicht… und Tränen liefen seine Wange runter. Doch sie schenkte ihn ein lächeln und sagt mit brüchiger stimme: "Du bist…das Beste…was mir … passiert ist und mit den letzten Hauch sagte sie ich…liebe…dich…dann schloss sie ihre Augen für immer. Er drückt sie an sich und schwor bei ihrer Liebe Rache. So ging er zur Polizei und wurde schließlich FBI Agent. Seit dem sucht er den Täter, nun schon seit 5 Jahren. Jedoch hat er gute Freunde die ihn vor Dummheiten bewaren.

Doch selbst das beste Team in Deutschland, kann die Verbrecher nicht Stoppen. Doch dann bemerke die Verbrecher Bande das ihnen das FBI auf den Fersen ist und fliehen nach L.A. Dort tut sich das Team von Kath mit dem Team von Don Eppes zusammen. Don Eppes Team besteht aus: Charlie Eppes, Megan Reeves, David Sinclair und Colby Granger. Außerdem wird das Team von zwei guten Freunden Beraten nämlich von Amita Ramanujan und Larry Fleinhardt.

 **oder Tod ? (Teil 1)**

Als Don, sein Team und das Team von Kath bei der Halle ankamen hörten sie Schüsse. Don machte ein Handzeichen das sie sich verteilen sollen und das er als erstes in die Lagerhalle geht. Don zählt langsam von fünf bis eins runter und reis die Tür mit einen ruck auf FBI Waffe fallen lassen und langsam umdrehen! Schrie er, bevor er ein Handzeichen gab, das alles sicher ist und die anderen reinkommen konnte. Kaths Team blieb wie angespannt stehen und sahen die vier bei Kath hasserfüllt an. Tom einer aus Kaths Team flüsterte: „los wieso stehen wir noch hier, wieso erschießen wir diese Typen nicht und holen Kath daraus!" Dafür bekam er von Finn eine Kopf Nuss und dieser zischte:" ganz einfach du Idiot ersten Don hat hier die Entscheidungen zu treffen und zweiten dieser Ker in der mittel hält ihr eine Waffe vor der Nase, sie wird erschossen wenn wir jetzt etwas falsche machen! Die Vier Männer realisierten erst jetzt das, dass FBI sie umzingelt hatten. Sie sahen panisch zu den Mann der kleiner war und Kath die Waffe hinhielt. Dieser machte nur ein Zeichen mit der Hand und redete etwas auf einer anderen Sprache, so dass es Don nicht verstehen konnte. Don trat etwas zu David ran „hast du etwas verstanden was sie gesagt haben" Kam sofort die Frage des schwarzen häutigen. Don musste lächeln genau das wollte er ihn Fragen "Nein aber nicht glaube das war Russisch" lautet die Antwort. Don überlegte angestrengt wie konnte er Kath retten ohne die anderen in Gefahr zu bringen? Plötzlich fiel ihn etwas ein "Pass auf David, ich versuche mit unseren Freunden hier zu reden und ihr greift sie von hinten an". David gab nur ein stumme nicken von sich was verstanden heißt. Mittlerweile hatten die Männer Automatische Waffen hervorgeholt und versuchten die Situation einzuschätzen. Don steckt die Waffe wieder ein und geht mit erhobenen Händen ein stück näher zu den Männern. Diese Zielten sofort auf ihn, doch der Mann in der Mitte bei Kath machte nur ein Handzeichen und sagt „Lass ihn er soll sagen, was er zu sagen hat. Aber passt auf sie verteilen sich und werden bestimmt von hinten angreifen. Ich kenne diesen Mann besser als jeder andere hier!" Die Männer nicken und machen ein Kries um ihn und der Gefangenen, so dass man egal von welcher Seite man sich anschlich, nicht an sie rankam. Don verfluchte innerlich diesen Kerl wer war er? Und woher wüste er schon wieder was wir vorhaben? Plötzlich stürzte Tom sich auf einer der Typen und riss ihn zu Boden. Sofort stürzte sich der in der Mitte auf Kath. Kath hatte nur darauf gewartet sie trat mit den Beinen ihn seine weg und versuchte nach seine Waffe zu greifen. Ein Gerangel entstand, plötzlich hörte an einen Schuss und ein Schrei dann bewegte sich keiner mehr von ihnen. Etwas Blut breitet sich unter Kaths Hals aus. Einer der Männer ging zu ihnen hin und sagte dann zu denn anderen „Sie ist tot los Rückzug" der Zweite schrie ihn an" Nein, warte auf das Zeichen". Plötzlich regte sich der Mann bei Kath und stand auf. Alle anwesenden im Raum erstarten, den der Mann denn sie jetzt vor sich stehen hatten kannte jeder von ihnen.

 **3\. Leben oder Tod? (Teil 2)**

Don war der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand, er konnte es nicht fassen das der Mensch den er am besten Kennt. Jetzt vor ihn steht und einen Menschen getötet hatte, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er dazu in der Lage wäre. Don brachte nur ein Cha… raus, bevor die Typen los schossen. Der Mann in der Mitte warf ein Messer in Don´s Richtung. Ein bisschen Blut lief ihn den Hals runter, das Messer hatte ihn nur knapp verfehlt und stecke nun ein paar Zentimeter in der Holztür. Don konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht das er nicht wollte, er konnte einfach nicht. Er musste in diese vertrauten Augen schauen, die nun kalt und Hasserfüllt waren. Innerlich verfluchte er sich das er Ihn nicht beschützen und ihn nicht hiervor bewaren konnte. Nun schossen die Männer gezielt auf Don, er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Es war fast so als wollte sein Körper den Schüssen nicht ausweichen, sondern das die Kugeln ihn ruhig treffen können. Er sah noch einen Schatten der ihn zu Boden riss und einen durch dringlichen schmerz ihn seiner linken Hand. Er schaute auf die Blutende Hand und versuchte die Ursache für den Schmerz zu finden. Es war eine Scherbe die sich tief ins Fleisch gebohrt hatte. Er starrt auf die Scherbe und das Blut was raus quoll, er war nicht in der Lage sie raus zuziehen, zu tief saß der Schock." Nah du Idiot wolltest dich wohl durch Löchern lassen wie ein Schweizer Käse. Doch leider wird da raus nichts da habe ich noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden." Sagte eine ihn nur zu bekannte Frauen Stimme. Er blickte hoch und zum drietten mal an diesen verfluchten Tag war er geschockt, wer neben ihn hockt und mit einer Waffe auf die Männer zielt. Es war niemand anderes als Kath…

"Ka- Kath? Du Lebst?" Stotterte Don. Kath sah ihn verwundet an "ist es so schlimm das ich Lebe? "Tom kam zu ihnen gerannt "Mist! Sie sind weg... sorry Don" Fluchte er. Erst jetzt sah er Kath und konnte es nicht fassen. Er Schaut Kath an dann wieder Don und Rieb sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke über die Augen. "Kath... ich dachte du seist...nun ja..."stotterte er." Tod" beendete sie den Satz, ja das dachte ich auch doch dieser Kerl in der Mitter hat mir in Wahrheit das Leben gerettet und noch etwas er ist...

 **Verräterische Blut**

1 Stunde später darf die Spurensicherung und ein Krankenwagen ein. Kath lies sich verarzten, weigerte sich aber mit ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Tom kam zu Ihr. "Was machen deine Verletzungen?" tut noch etwas weh, ist aber nicht schlimm und bevor du fragst: Nein! Ich gehe nicht ins Krankenhaus, ich will diesen Fall zu ende bringen. Außerdem habe ich etwas Interessantes herausgefunden" ihre Augen blitzen einmal kurz auf als sie das sagte. „Aber sag mal das eben war schon komisch. Ich dachte wirklich du zeis Tot, wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Tom verwundert. Gerade als sie antworten wollte, kam Don zu ihnen „ Die Spurensicherung hat Blut gefunden, sie schicken uns die Ergebnisse so schnell wie Möglich!" sagte er mit einen Unterton der nichts Gutes hieß." Don, wir alle haben ihn gesehen es kann wirklich nur ch…" NEIN! Unterbrach er sie mitten im Satz „ Ich glaube es erst wenn ich es schwarz auf weiß vor mir liegen habe !" Sagte er mit so einer Wut ihn der Stimme das Tom zusammen zuckte, doch Kath konnte er nicht täuschen. Den seine Augen sagten was ganz anderes nämlich Angst, Wut und Verzweiflung. „Don, ich muss euch einiges erzählen es ist wichtig, aber nicht hier, im Büro.

Im Büro zogen sich die beiden Teams in den Versammlung Raum zurück. „Also ich werde euch jetzt genau sagen was in der Lagerhalle passiert ist, als der Typ auf mich schoss. Ihr alle habt ja den Schuss gehört? Er hat auch auf mich gezielt, doch als er abdrückte, hat er ein kleines bisschen seine Hand nach rechts bewegt. Dadurch hat mich die Kugel nur am Hals gestreift." Fing Kath an mit ihren Bericht. „ Aber da bei dir… war so viel Blut! Woher Kam das alles, wenn dieser Kerl dich wirklich nur mit der Kugel gestreift hat?" fragte Tom misstrauisch. „ Ganz einfach ihr habt doch Blut gefunden? Doch es ist nicht von mir sondern von Ihm. Denn die Kugel hat nicht nur meinen Hals sondern auch seine Hand schwer verletzt. Er hat seine Blutende Hand an meine Hals gedrückt, und gesagt dass ich mich nicht Bewegen und nur ganz flach Atmen soll. Und so sah es dann aus als hätte er mich erschossen. Dabei hat er mir das Leben gerettet."

Tom und alle im Raum sahen sie verwundert an. „ Dieser Typ hat dich angeschossen! Und du nennst ihn deinen Retter? Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Tom." Ja nun stell mich nicht als Lügnerin da! Außerdem hätte er nicht so gehandelt wäre ich jetzt garantiert tot! Denn die anderen Typen waren knall hart." Plötzlich klingelt Don´s Handy „Don Eppes" meldet Don sich" Ja… Ja ich habe verstanden ich komme sofort Runter" damit legt er auf. „Das Labor hat die Ergebnisse vom Blut".

Unten im Labor kam ihnen eine junge gut aussehende Frau entgegen. „Don, lange nicht mehr gesehen und wer sind diese Leute? Fragte sie höflich und deutete auf Kath und ihr Team." Das sind Kath, Tom, Finn und Zack, sie helfen uns in einem Fall „antwortete Don kurz. Freundlich streckte Kath ihr die Hand hin" Nennen sie mich Kath und ihr Name ist?"Achso, Entschuldigung ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich in Rebeca und schüttelte freundlich ihre Hand." Nun Rebeca was hast du über das Blut herausgefunden?" fragte Don genervt. „Also ich habe das Blut untersucht und durch die Datenbank gejagt, das Ergebnis ist eindeutig." Sie reichte Don eine Akte." Es ist das Blut Von Charlie Edward Eppes.

 **5.** **Der Streit**

Vor zwei Wochen war die Welt führ ihn noch in Ordnung und nun drohte sie unter zu gehen, wie ein Stein im Wasser.

Vor zwei Woche in Deutschland:

„Dieser Fall soll kein gewöhnlicher Fall werde für Don Epps „ Sprach die stimme am anderen Ende." Ja Sir, ich weiß ich werde ihn schön unterhalten" Sprach Kath mit vorfreudiger stimme." Pass bloß auf! Diese zwei sind nicht so einfach wie die anderen vor ihnen. Besonders dieser Mathematik Professor ist mir ein Dorn im Auge, pass nur auf das du nicht auffliegst!" Sprach eine tiefe Männerstimme am anderen ende der Leitung. Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Kath verließ die Damentoilette und ging rüber zu ihren Kollegen in´s Besprechungszimmer." Also dieser junge Mann sieht harmlos aus ist aber sehr gefährlich er heißt Chuck Zero, sein Code Name lautet Pi, den er ist ein Spezialist in Mathematik". Wir werden zusammen mit den FBI aus L.A. zusammen arbeiten. Diese Gruppe ist eine der Gefährlichsten die es hier gibt, also nimmt es nicht auf die leichte Schulter! Ihr werdet das Team von Special Agent Don Eppes unterstellt, das ihr uns keine Schande macht!". Damit war die Besprechung vorbei.

In L.A.

Charlie! Gott Verdammt noch mal! Dieser Undercover Auftrag ist zu Gefährlich für dich! Du bist nur ein Mathematik Professor, diese Gang ist knall Hart! Sogar manche Polizisten meiden sie! Diese Gang hat schon getötet, wenn sie erfahren wer du wirklich bist, bist du Tot! Schrie Don seinen kleinen Bruder an. Lass gut sein Don, mischt sich Megan in den Streit der zwei Brüder ein. Don sah sie finster an und sagte damit alles, sie zog sich in ihre Arbeit zurück und lies die beiden alleine, hatte aber ein wachsames Auge auf sie. Don sah wieder zu Charlie und" Außerdem was soll ich Dad sagen, dass du auf einer Undercover Einsatz bist? Er reist mir den Kopf ab wenn dir was passiert!" Nun ergriff Charlie zu ersten Mal das Wort. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr Don! Ich bin ein Erwachsener Mann, ich kann selber Entscheidungen treffen! Außerdem bin ich nicht so schwach wie du denkst, du kannst mich nicht immer Beschützen!

So langsam war Don mit seiner Geduld am End, wollte es Charlie nicht verstehen? Er hatte einfach Angst seinen kleinen Bruder zu verlieren. Außerdem, wieso hast du es vor mir und Dad geheim gehalten, das du auf so einem gefährlichen Auftrag gehen sollst? Du müssest wissen, dass ich das früher oder später sowieso rausgefunden hätte! „ Ganz einfach, wegen ich Wuste das du genau so reagieren würdest, Don!" Nun Rieß Don endgültig der Gedulds Faden, er nah Charlie und drückte ihn an die Wand, dieser schrie erschrocken auf. CHARLIE! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! DU WIRST DIESEN AUFTRAG NICHT ANNEHEM! Schrie er ihn an. David und Colby kamen rein und trennten sofort Don von Charlie. Don, beruhige dich damit bewirkst du nichts, sagte David ruhig aber bestimmt. Colby nahm Charlie und ging mit ihn Verzichts halber raus, bevor Don sich noch eine mal auf ihn stürzen kann. Sofort ries sich Don von David los, Verdammt, so sollte es nicht Enden. Wütend tritt er gegen einen Mülleimer, welcher einmal quer durch den Raum flog und seinen Inhalt verstreute. Colby welcher mit Charlie rausgegangen war, sah das er völlig verängstig war und am ganzen Leib zitterte, so hatte er Don schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Das letzte Mal war Don so aus, als er sich wider mit den pVSpm Problem beschäftigt hat.

Don schreckt hoch, er war im Büro und lag ihn seinen unbequemen Bürostuhl. Er musste am Abend irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Er hatte sich die Ergebnisse immer wider durch gelesen und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Das Blut war tatsächlich von Charlie, seinen Bruder, der noch nicht einmal einer Fliege was tun könnte.

Er stand auf und ging in die Küche um sich eine Kaffee zu machen. Megan war auch schon dar und hielt ihn eine Tasse mit heißen Kaffee entgegen. Morgen sagte er verschlafen. Morgen, du solltest nicht immer so viel Zeit im Büro sein. Weißt du überhaupt noch wo du Wohnst? Sagte sie sarkastisch. Ja,ja du hast ja recht, und schon war er wieder in Gedanken. Irgendwie ließ ihn der Traum nicht los. Das ist jetzt schon zwei Wochen her, kurz nach ihrem Streit, war Charlie verschwunden. Doch Dad sagte, das er sich keine Sorgen machen muss, den Charlie ist auf irgendein Professoren treffen im Ausland. Und nun ist Charlie ihn einer Gang die Menschen Tötet, irgendetwas passt da nicht zusammen. Plötzlich klingelt Don Handy, es ist David" Du solltest mal hier hinkommen es ist wichtig!". So fuhr Don und Megan zu genannten Adresse, was sie vorfanden sah aus wie ihn einen dieser Horror Filmen, wo sich die Bestie an eine Gruppe Menschen auslässt und so lange Tötet bis jeder keiner mehr am Leben ist. Überall war Blut und ihn diesen Blut lagen 5 reglose Gestalten die bis zu unkennbar kein verarbeiten wurden. Eine Leiche lag etwas ab Sais, ihre Glied maßen waren komisch verengt und es sah so aus als hätte ein Tier sich ein stück von ihr geholt den es fehlte ein Arm. Außerdem war der Kopf abgerissen. Der Kopf war ein paar Meter weiter, es fehlten die Augen und als Don näher hin sah gerochen Mardern aus den Augenhöhlen. Doch das interessanteste war ein Zettel der ihn seinem Mund steckte. Don holte ihn raus und Faltete ihn auf. Darauf war ein Code aus Zahlen.

 **Verraten die Zahlen ?**

„Hey Cuck!" … hey, wach auf! Der Boss hat Angerufen, die nächste Aktion startet heute Abend. Also sei bereit und bring dein Pc mit, den wirst du brauchen." Geht klar Jack! Bis später" mit diesen Worten stieg er aus und humpelte hoch in seine Wohnung. Ob angekommen lief er zum Sofa und lässt sich dort erschöpft nieder." Mann worauf habe ich nur eingelassen, als die Agenten bei mir in der Garage standen dachte ich noch das wird ganz leicht. Stattdessen bin ich jetzt in einer Mörder Bande die FBI Agenten entführt und was weis ich noch für Sachen machen. Außerdem ist meine Tarnung heute fast aufgeflogen, wieso wurde Don nicht eingeweiht in den Plan? Verdammt, das wird noch mehr Ärger mit ihn geben, wenn ich aus der ganzen Sache leben rauskomme. Außerdem muss ich noch beweise sammeln, ich frag mich nur wie ich das anstellen soll. Momentan sieht es ja so aus als ob ich der Verbrächer bin, ich habe schließlich Kath die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten und die Befehle gegeben. Ich sollte Kath zu der Halle bringen und dort mich dann mit dem Boss treffen. Dann soll ich sie nur noch übergeben und weitere Befehle abwarten, doch der Boss ist nicht aufgetaucht. Stattdessen musste ich mich mit den FBI Team befassen, ich hoffe nur es hat niemand von den anderen Bemerkt, dass ich Kath nicht erschossen habe. Und dann noch die Schießerei, ich hoffe es geht Don und den anderen gut. Er stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus und alles nur wegen der NASA, dabei sollte ich mich nur einschleusen und ein paar Fingerabdrücke und Beweise gegen sie sammeln. Jetzt bin ich mitten drin und sie drehen nur noch kleine Sachen, das ist schon Komisch. So langsam glaube ich das, dass FBI einen Maulwurf hat und dass alles nur eine Falle ist. Nur wer ist der Maulwurf?

Don schritt mit eiligen schritten zum Büro von Charlie, er hofft das er dort Amita trifft. Schon von weiten hört er die Stimme von ihr und Larry, die sich aufgeregt unterhalten. „ Hi Amita, Hi Larry, ich hoffe ich störe nicht". Sofort richtet sich Amitas hoffnungsvoller blick auf ihn „Habt ihr schon was neues, habt ihr ihn gefunden?". Don verfluchte seinen Chef innerlich, wie gerne würde er Amita sagen das Charlie noch am Leben ist, das er wie es aussieht ihn kriminelle Sachen verwickelt ist würde er weglassen. Doch er durfte ihr von dem allen nichts sagen, da es erst mal unter Verschluss bleiben soll." Nein Amita, wir haben ihn noch nicht gefunden. Aber er ist auf jeden fall noch am leben ich Weiß es und wir werden ihn auch bald finden." Ihm tat es Leid sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, ihr ist es als erstes aufgefallen das Charlie vor zwei Wochen verschwunden ist. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat es sie auch gebeten seinen Vater in dem glauben zu lassen Charlie wäre auf irgendeinem Professoren treffen im Ausland." Wir haben ein Code gefunden, ich habe gehofft du könntest ihn vielleicht entziffern, am besten so schnell wie möglich"." Ich bin nicht Charlie, erwarte keine wunder. Aber ich werde versuch ihn zu knacken, Charlie hat mir mal ein paar Codes aus NASA Fällen gezeigt". „Sag mir bescheid, wenn du was rausgefunden hast". Mit diesen Wortet ging er zurück zu Auto und fuhr zu den anderen zurück.

Morgen gegen 5:30Uhr

Stöhnend rieb sich Don die Augen, das vibrieren des Handys hatte ihn geweckt. Ohne aus Display zu schauen ging er ran" Ja, Don Eppes". "Don, ich habe rausgefunden, was der Code zu bedeuten hat! „War Amitas Stimme zu hören, der Ton von ihre gefiel Don gar nicht, in der stimme schwamm eindeutig Angst mit. Don war sofort hell wach" Ich komme sofort", er legt auf. Schnell zog er sich an und stöhnte innerlich auf, wie viel Uhr es war schnell dachte er wieder daran was in der Lager Halle passiert war und an Amitas Stimme. Es kommt nicht oft vor das Don Betet doch in letzter zeit gab ihn dieses Kraft." Bitte lieber Gott lass mit Charlie alles ihn Ordnung sein." Er fuhr schnell zur Uni und ging mit schnellen schritten zu Charlies Büro. Amita war seit Charlies verschwinden nur selten raus gekommen, sie schlief sogar da. Sie erklärte Don das sie ihn hier verbunden fühlt und sie besser Arbeiten könnte. Don hatte Verständnis für sie, er wusste wie sehr sich die beiden mochten und wie schwer es für sie war. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie er am Tür rammen stand und seinen kleinen Bruder einfach dabei zu sah, wie er eine Zeile nach der anderen schrieb und immer wieder hektisch zu seinen Computer schaut. Dann kurz innehält, eine Zeile wieder weg wischt und von vorne anfingt. Amitas Stimme ließ ihn in die Realität zurückkommen. "Entschuldigung, wenn ich dich geweckt habe, aber du hast gesagt das ich dich Anrufen soll wenn ich was heraus gefunden habe und...""Moment du hast die ganze Nacht an diesen Code gesessen und versuch ihn zu enträtseln?" "ja, ich konnte nicht schlafen und ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun. Außerdem will ich Charlie finden". "Okay, also was hast du raus gefunden?"" Also ich habe mir ein paar Codes von Charlie angesehen, die ich mitgeschrieben hatte. Dann habe ich sie mit den Code verglichen, doch keinen Treffer gelandet. Dann habe ich es mit Algorithmen versucht und mit komplizierten Formeln, die Charlie hätte anwenden können. Doch keinen Treffer, da ist mir auf gefallen das einige Zahlen gleich sind, sogar ganze Zahlenreihen. Bei Charlie wäre es viel komplizierter und verschlüsselter. Außerdem hätte er nicht so einen simplen Trick mit Zahlen angewendet, sondern etwas mit viel mehr Gleichungen. Doch ihn dieser Botschaft ist nichts von Charlie Mathematik drin, dies Nachricht hat er auf jedem Fall nicht geschrieben. Sondern jemand anders und da ist mir ein so simpler Trick eingefallen. Das ist mir so unangenehm das ich nicht darauf gekommen bin, dass hätte jeder Grundschüler durchschauen können. Uns war ist das ABC durchnummeriert, von A-B, von 1-26, wenn man ä, ö, ü mitzählt von 1-29."Amitas das klingt für dich verständlich, doch ich komme nicht mehr mit". "Nagut Don, hör zu ich versuche es dir ganz einfach zu erklären, es ist eigentlich ganz simpel. A=1, B=2, C=3, D=4 und so weiter jeder Buchstabe ist für eine Zahl. "Und was steht jetzt in dem Code? „Der Code heißt übersetzt,:

Das nächste Opfer wird einer aus deinem Team sein DON EPPES!

 **nächste Opfer**

Am Nachmittag ging Charlie zum Haus wo sie sich treffen sollten. Seinen Computer, so wie Kabel, Werkzeug und ein Messer hatte er dabei. „Chuck, du bist spät dran", knurrte Jack. "Sei froh dass ich überhaupt aufgetaucht bin! Ich hätte euch auch einfach sitzen saßen können und dann kämmt ihr überhaupt nicht rein!". Mann wie sehr ich meine Rolle hasste, nun fordere ich diesen Killer auch noch raus. So langsam geht meine Rolle mir ins Blut über, normaler weise würde ich jetzt schon zittern und um mein Leben Betteln. Jetzt ist ehr das Gegenteil der Fall, am liebsten würde ich diesen Freak zusammenschlagen. So wie er es mit seinen vorigen Opfern gemacht hat. Mann bin ich froh dass die NASA vorher gesagt dass ich dieses Training machen soll, so kann ich mich etwas verteidigen. „ Pass auf was du sagt oder ich mache dich einen Kopf kürzer!", seine Augen brannten sich in Charlies. Er hielt den Blick stand, Jack macht eine drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu." So Schluss jetzt Jack, Chuck! Ihr sollt euch nicht gegen seitig umbringen sondern euch an unseren Plan halten! Ansonsten muss ich für euch beide die Grabsteine bestellen, verstanden?" Chuck nickte kaum merklich. Doch Jack sah immer noch drohend auf ihn, plötzlich blitzt etwas Metallisches an Jacks Kehle auf. „ Ich habe gesagt Schluss jetzt!", Jack ging zu Waagen und schlug mit einen lauten Knall die Tür zu. Charlie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, er nimmt seine Sachen und ging auch zum schwarzen Geländewagen. „ Also Chuck, du wirst die Alarmanlage und die Kameras abschalten. Marco und ich gehen ein, schnappen uns die Teile und verschwinden wieder. Jack bleibt als Beobachter beim Waagen, sobald jemand kommen sagst du laut „Ich komme" und wir verschwinden alle." Somit stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren los. Als sie ankamen machte sich Charlie sofort daran zuerst die Kameras und dann die Alarmanlage auszuschalten. „ was mache ich hier nur, ich helfe diesen Verbrechern eine tödliche Waffe zu stehlen. Wenn ich nichts unternehme werde sie entkommen." Vorsichtig schaute er wo sich Jack befand, die anderen beiden, die sich mit Masken bedeckt, waren schon drin. Jack war beim waren und kontrollierte den Motor, denn der viel immer wieder aus. Diese Situation nutzte Charlie, mit ein paar Eingaben an den Computer hatte er die Kameradraußen, die das Auto Film angeschaltet. Er achtete drauf das man auch ganz genau das Nummernschild, so wie Jack sehen konnte, dann schaltete er die Kamera wieder aus. Nachdem das geschafft war schaltete er die Kamera drinnen ein. Gerade war Marc dabei die einzelnen Teile vorsichtig in die Tasche zu verstauen. Plötzlich schaut er hoch, genau in die Kamera rein. Charlie steht der Schock ins Geschichte geschrieben. Hoffentlich ist Marco genauso eine Blitz Birne wie Jack und hat nicht gemerkt dass die Kamera an ist. Erleichtert Atem er durch, als sich Marco von der Kamera wieder abwendet und die Tasche wieder schließt. Schnell schaltet Charlie die Kameras wieder aus, plötzlich ertönt ein schrilles Geräusch. Erschrocken zuckt er zusammen, Jack knallt die Motorhaube zu und schubst Charlie unsanft in den wagen. Dann startet er den Motor und schreit „ Ich komme", sofort sprangen Marco und der Chef ins Auto. „ Marco ! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?! Deinet wegen wurde die Alarmanlage aktiviert, nur wegen du mit der Tasche hängen geblieben bist!", schreit er Marco wutentbrannt an." Es tut mir ja leid", sagt Marco kleinlaut." Jack! Das Sirenengeheul wird immer lauter! Los nun Fahr endlich!", schrei er nun Jack an. „ Das würde ich ja gerne doch der Motor spinnt wieder!", gab er bissig zurück. Dafür fangt er sich ein paar heftige Schläge vom Chef, so das er mit den Kopf aufs Lenkrad schlug und danach gegen die Scheibe, die in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Jacks Geschieht war nun an manchen Stellen blau, geschwollen und aus einer riesigen Platzwunde an der Stirn lief Blut runter. Außerdem hat er im Gesicht und in der linken Hand überall Glassplitter vom Fenster hängen. Jack startet den Motor neu und endlich ging er an, da kam auch schon das erste Polizei Auto um die Ecke gefahren. Charlie schnallt sich an, drückt seinen Laptop eng an sich und Bettet das er das alles nur überlebe. Blitzschnell schaltet Jack den rückwärts gang ein und rast mit quietschenden rädern ein Stück nach hinten, schwenkt dann das Lenkrad rum, das Auto dreht sich um 180 und legt den Vorwärtsgang ein. So fuhren sie mit250km/h zickzack durch die Stadt, die Polizei Auto und das Sirenengeheul wurde immer mehr. Es wurde von Minute zu Minute schwieriger Polizeiautos auszuweichen. Plötzlich gab es einen Ohren betäubenden Lärm, sie hatten ein Polizeiauto gerammt was aus der Seitengasse kam. Das Polizeiauto überschlug sich mehrere Male, bevor es in eine Hauswand einschlug und auf dem Dach liegen blieb. Charlie hatte vor Schreck die Augen so weit aufgerissen das man das weiße sehen konnte. Er wollte etwas Schrein, doch seinen Kehle war wie zu geschürt, so dass kein Ton kam. Er konnte einfach nur hoffen dass die Polizisten es heil überlebt haben. Als er ein Blick nach hinten riskierte, sah er das sich zwei schwer verletzte aber lebende Polizisten aus dem Auto gerochen. Nun wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne gerichtet den Jack fluche laut auf. Vor ihnen war eine Polizeispeere, rechts eine Felswand und Links der Abgrund. „Nun ist alle aus" dachte Charlie sich nur und kralle sich am Sitz fest." Worauf habe ich mich hier nur eingelassen es hieß doch es sei leicht und nicht lebensgefährlich. Außerdem hieß es nie jemanden zu verletzten oder zu töten und nun muss ich hier mein Leben geben? Nur für so einen scheiß Auftrag?!Was wird wohl Dad und Don dazu sagen, wenn es heißt: Ihr Sohn ist während einer verfolgungsjagt ums Leben gekommen. Sie haben vorher noch Waffen geklaut die den ganzen Staat zerstören kann! Außerdem hat er vorher eine FBI Agentin gefangen gehalten und hätte beinah ihren Sohn, die Geisel und das ganze Team getötet! Mein Dad würde durchdrehen und ein Herzentfakt bekommen, Don würde mich Ausbuddeln und mir eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen und mich zur Hölle schicken. Ich will nicht sterben!". Mit einen Schlag war alles wie in Zeitlupe, sie Rammten ein Polizeiauto kamen dadurch ins Schleudern, überschlugen uns und stürztet in die Dunkelheit. Man hörte es noch ein paar Mal scheppern als sich das Auto überschlug und schließlich ganz still liegen blieb. Mit einmal war alles schwarz, was er sah und es war so still. Toten still…

 **8\. Die Botschaft ( Teil 1)**

„ Also was haben wir bis jetzt?" Don stand vorne n der Tafel im Besprechungszimmer. David sprach als erster „ Wir haben einen serien-killer, der 8 Menschen umbrachte. Nur die letzten beiden Opfer konnten Identifiziert werden. Als Nina Wink, 26. Hatte einen Freund, sie ist vom Nachhauseweg vom Kino verschwunden, einige Zeugen haben sie noch bis 20:45 Uhr gesehen. Die Eltern machten sich sorgen und meldeten ihre Tochter als vermisst. Dies ist nun 3 Wochen her, an ihr wurden Folter spuren, wie Brandspuren und Knochenbrüche festgestellt, sie wurde schwer Misshandelt. Außerdem wurde sie nach ihren tot Gewaschen und ihr wurde ein rotes Kleid angezogen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat der Täter wütend und unkontrolliert auf sie eingestochen.

Das zweite Opfer ist Timon Kana, 29, hat ein Freundin, er war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit in einer Bar, nachdem er dort nichtauftauchte benachrichtig er die Freundin des Toten. Sie meldete ihn am Morgen bei der Polizei als vermisst, An ihm wurden die gleichen Hämatome gefunden nur heftiger, dies ist4 Wochen her. Auch er wurde nach seinem Tot gewaschen und ein Smoking angezogen. Außerdem wurde auch auf ihn wütend eingestochen". Nun ergriff Colby das Wort" Zeugen berichten, dass sie einen jungen Mann Anfang 30 gesehen hätten, der ihnen gefolgt ist und dann kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden ihnen geredet hat. Eine Frau hat diese mehrfach beobachtet und sich das Kennzeichen aufgeschrieben, bis jetzt noch keinen Treffer."

Plötzlich klingelt Don's Handy „ Eppes, ja, ja, ja habe verstanden, wir kommen sofort", damit legte er auf. "Also es wurde eingebrochen ihn einer Bank die illegal Atom Waffen gelagert hatte. Eine Diebesbande hat sie gestohlen, laut des Direktors mussten sie einen Computer Spicalisten haben. Sie sind geflohen, haben eine Polizei Absperrung durchbrochen." Nun meldet sich Colby zu Wort „ Alles schön und gut und was haben wir damit zu tun? Das ist Sache der Polizei und nicht des FBI. "meinte er. „Doch es ist die Sache des FBI den der Waagen ehr gesagt das Nummernschild stimmt mit dem überein, was die Frau angegeben hat. Außerdem ist im Waagen eine Leiche gefunden worden und ihn ihrem Mund ist ein Zettel mit ein Code", meinte Don. Sie gingen zu ihren Waagen und fuhren zum Tatort. Dort wurden sie von einem Polizisten zum Tatort begleitet „ Also, der Waagen hat die Absperrung durchbrochen und ist den Abgang hinunter gestützt. Es waren 4 Leute im Wagen. Der Tote heißt Marco Twin, er ist 28 und hat einiges vorstraffen Register, schwerer Köperverletzung, Diebstahl in mehreren Fällen und er war wegen mehrfachem morden zu 5 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Dann haben wir noch Blut vom Fahrer des Wagen gefunden auch ihn können wir Identifizieren, als Jack Wined, 30, er ist vom Beruf her Killer er hat alleine in L. A. 350 Menschen getötet, wurde aber bis jetzt noch nie geschnappt. Das Blut vom 3 Täter gehört einem Luke Chef, er hat Vorstrafen gesammelt, er hatte jede Vorstaffe die es gibt, er ist für über 500 tote verantwortlich, das schlimmste ist nur das ihm nie was nach gewissen wurde. Der 4 Täter ist nicht in der Datenbank, doch wir haben einen Namen. Entschuldigung heißen sie nicht auch so mit Nachnamen Eppes? Denn diese Blut gehört einem Charlie Edward Eppes." Doch den kenne ich nur allzu gut denn es ist mein Bruder." Der Polizist war sichtlich geschockt, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. Achso und noch etwas hier ein Zettel mit einem Zahlen Code, vielleicht können sie was damit anfangen." Don musste grinsen" Nein ich kann damit auch nichts anfangen, doch ich habe Leute die das können." Er nahm den Zettel und fuhr zu Amita, doch was er dort erfuhr verschlug ihm die Sprache.

 **Botschaft (Teil 2)**

Amita saß vor ihrem Computer und konnte es nicht glauben, endlich nach so vielen Wochen gab es ein Leb Zeichen von ihm. Sie war so froh das ihr eine Tränen über die Wange lief. Plötzlich klopfte es am Türrahmen und Don stand in der Tür. Was ist denn Los Amita? Fragt er sie besorgt, " Don ich habe eine Nachricht mit Videos Material bekommen es zeigt einem Einbruch, es wurde darauf geachtet das man die Täter sieht." Don unter brach sie das war" Charlie". Wie hast du das erraten? Fragt sie sichtlich verwirrt. Nun es gab einen Einbruch an den Charlie…" beteiligt" gezwungener maßen war. Er solle für sie, so wie es aussieht die Alarmanlage und die Kameras ausschalten. Hier wir haben einen weiteren Code, er stecke im Rachen des Toten Komplizen. Ich dachte du könntest ihn wieder entschlüsseln." „Ich kann es versuchen, sie überflog einmal kurz den Zettel, Doch es könnte etwas dauern. Tut mir leid". „ schon gut du tust alles was du kannst, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Okay"." Okay „sagte sie schließlich zögern, man sah ihr an das die ganze Sache ihr ziemlich nah ging, immer hin war es Charlie der in einer so gefährliche Sache verwickelt war. Es war kein Geheimnis das sich Charlie und Amita mehr als nur Freunde waren. Es tat ihn weh sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. „ Wenn du etwas rausfindest, ruf mich an", gerade als er gehen wollte spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter." Danke Don, aber denk auch an dich und nicht immer nur an andere, du musst das nicht alleine schaffen. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst ich bin immer für dich da, auch du kannst nicht immer alles Schafen. Aber ich glaube daran das du ihn finden und Gesund nach Hause bringst." Mit diesen Wortet ging er zum Auto und fuhr zurück zum Büro. Im Büro versammelten sich alle im Besprechungs Raum also eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Als erstes ergriff Colby das Wort also: „Charlie ist im Auftrag der NASA, in diese Band eingeschleust worden, er soll dort Beweise gegen sie sammeln. Hinzu kommt das sie in Besitz einer Gefährlichen Waffe sind. Außerdem hängt das ganze irgendwie mit dem Fall der verschwunden Jugendlich zusammen." Nun Mischte sich Magen ein „und was ist wenn die Entführung der Jugendlichen nur als Ablegung galt? Um von dem Diebstahl dieser Waffe abzulegen? Was ist das eigentlich für eine Waffe?" „Nun ja diese Waffe ist nicht ganz eine Waffe ehr Bausätze womit man eine Waffe bauen kann und zwar ein Atombombe", rückte Don mit der Wahrheit raus. Alle im Raum waren still und geschockt zur gleichen Zeit." Okay, ich will das ihr rausfindet ob Atommüll geklaut wurde und ob irgendwelche Fahrten zum Endlager stattfinden". Plötzlich schaltet sich Magen ein „ Wo ist eigentlich Kath und ihr Team? Ich habe sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen". „ Sie wurden von dem Fall abgezogen und sind zurück nach Deutschland Geflogen", antwortete Don. „ Und sie haben sich noch nicht mal verabschiedet", murrte Magen." Tja nicht alle Menschen stehen so auf Abschied, außerdem war der Befehl sehr plötzlich gekommen", versuchte Don sie zu trösten." Okay, man kann es ja doch nicht ändern, was hast du jetzt vor? Ich wollte eine Kleinigkeit Essen hast du Lust mit zu kommen?", fragte sie höflich." Nein, ich habe schon gegessen", log er." Ich will noch bei Amita vorbei schauen ob sie den Code gelöst hat". „Okay, bis nach her", somit verschwand sie zum Aufzug. Don schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Stuhl, seine Auto Schlüssel vom Schreibtisch und ging zu Auto. Unterwegs musste er immer wieder an Charlie denken, er hoffte einfach nur, dass Charlie bald wieder gesund bei ihm ist. Er stellte den Waagen vorm Gebäude ab und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Charlies Büro. Vor der Tür blieb er Stehen, klopfte kurz an und ging rein. Amita schaute ihn kurz an und Wuste das es nichts Neues gab. Don sah sie mitfühlend an, war aber nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, denn er wusste einfach nicht was." Hast du schon den Code enträtselt?" Fragte Don. „ Ich haben in noch nicht gelöst, ich habe es mit Zahlen Tricks versucht, mit NASA Codes und alles was mir einfällt. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht ihn zu knacken!", sagte sie völlig verzweifelt und war den Tränen nah." Ich bin einfach nicht Charlie, ich will dass er zurück kommt, hier bei mir ist und wir zusammen sind!" Flehen sieht sie Don an. „ Ich liebe ihn doch!", damit brach sie ihn einen heulkrampf aus. Don Wuste nicht was er machen soll als nah er sie einfach ihn den Arm. Nach dem sich Amita wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte sah er sich den Zettel genau an. Doch es nützte nicht er verstand es, für ihn waren es nur Zahlen Reihen mit lauter Bund zusammen gewürfelten Zahlen. Doch er musste Schmunzeln, früher hättet Charlie einmal drüber geschaut und sofort verstanden was dort steht oder ob Zahlen gleich waren oder sonst was. Doch Don konnte damit nichts anfangen, für ihn waren es nur Zahlen." Genauso gut könnte ich es auch rückwärts Lesen ich würde es nicht verstehen", sagte er scherzend. Doch in Amitas Augen loderte etwas auf was man nicht definieren konnte. „ Don, du bist genial! Ich weiß wie ich den Code Lösen kann!" sagte freudig." Es freut mich das ich helfen konnte, aber was habe ich den so geniales gesagt?" fragte er verwirrt. „ Das ist doch ganz einfach, den ersten Code war noch den ABC mit Zahlen geordnet und diese kann man auch umkehren. Don sah sie nur Fragen an und verstand gar nicht." Also ein Beispiel Z=1, Y=2, X=3; usw." sagte sie. Plötzlich Klingel Dons Handy, „ja, Don Eppes, Okay ich komme sofort. Amita sah ihn fragen an, „ Eine weiter Leiche „ antwortet Don kurz und war schon aus der Tür verschwunden. Am Tatort angekommen grüßte ihn Magen, "Also was haben wie?". Einen Toten Kopf abgerissen ebenso wie arme, Augen wurden wieder entfährnt man hat sie in der Mülltonne gefunden. Dieser Zettel steckte in der Augenhülle des Opfers. Don sah sich den Zettel an und Stöhnte schon wieder ein Zahlen Code, doch auf der Rückseite stand was geschrieben auf Russisch. Don fuhr wieder zu Amita und zeigte ihr den Zettel. Amita Bart eine Studentin das geschrieben auf Russisch zu übersetzet. Was da geschrieben stand hätte keiner gedacht:

Der Code ist nicht das was es scheint zu sein

„Das heißt wahrscheinlich, dass es kein Code ist. Sondern um uns zu Täuschen und Zeit zu gewinnen." Schlussfolgerte Amita. „Da fällt mir was ein hier ist noch ein Code, vielleicht ist er ja der echte. Versuche ihn zu Lösen und sag mir Bescheid wenn du es schaffst, ich bin im Büro", antwortet Don. Damit ging Don zum Auto und fuhr zum Büro. Amita schaute sich den Zettel genau an." Was kann dieser Code mir sagen?

261516162125 26252116 821252825 28129262512 222910 91611

29282512 2329164 112722216 825122911272210

16916 7211226 2512 18252126 2516

Nach mehreren Stunden, draußen wurde es bereits wieder hell, saß sie niedergeschlagen vor den Code. Es bringt alles nicht, dieser Code ist genauso schwer wie der letzte. Es kann aber auch daran liegen, dass ich momentan mit meinen Gedanken ganz wo anders bin. Was woll Charlie jetzt an meiner Stelle getan hätte? Er hätte den Code schon längst geknackt. Ich vermisse ihn, seine braunen Augen wo drin ich mich immer verliere, seine dunklen schönen locken und einfach alles. Stumm lief ihr eine Träne die Wange runter und tropfte auf ihre Hand. Schluss jetzt! Mit Geheule geht's hier auch nichts weiter also reis dich zusammen, sag sie zu sich selber. Sie überlegt noch einmal genau was Charlie für Code von der NASA bekommen und gelöst hat, doch war so etwas nicht bei. Plötzlich kommen ihr Dons Worte in den Sinn „genauso gut könnte ich ihn auch Rückwärts lesen". Genau Ich muss den Code von vorher einfach rückwärts anordnen, das heißt ich habe die Lösung. Also wenn ich das mache dann Kommt statt Zahlen Sätze raus. Und dieser Code bedeutet, vor Schreck hielt sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund und Tränen liefen ihr die Wange runter. Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte suche sie ihr Handy und wollte Don Anrufen, doch der Akku war leer. Also beschloss sie zum Büro zu fahren, unterwegs zum Fahrrad schaute sie auf die Uhr und verfluchte die Zeit. Es war 4:43 Uhr morgens, dennoch fuhr sie zum Büro und hofft jemand von Dons Team wäre da. Als sie dort ankam wollte sie schnell zum Aufzug, doch der Sicherheit Mann versperrte ihr den weg. Schnell kramte sie nach ihren Besucherausweis und ging danach zum Aufzug. Als sie oben ankam, viel ihr ein Stein vom Herz, dass ganze Team war versammelt. Don hatte sie als erste bemerkt und Kamm auf sie zu." Don ich habe den Code gelöst das was dort steht ist es…", sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Er musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen, sonst glaubt ihr keiner. Schnell versammelt sich das Team im Besprechungsraum, sie legte den Code auf den Tisch. „Es ist wie beim ersten Code ein Zahlen Trick und zu einfach um von Charlie zu stammen. Diesmal hat der Täter ihn rückwärts angeordnet", begang Amita." Wie rückwärts angeordnet? Fragte Colby sichtlich verwirrt." Zu Beispiel Z=4, Y=5, und so weite, es war etwas schwere den eine Zahl konnte zwei Bedeutungen haben. Außerdem muss man mit Ä, Ö, Ü, rechnen, ansonsten geht es nicht auf. Zum Beispiel die 15 sie könnte einmal 15=O oder 1= Ä, Ö, Ü, 5=Y bedeuten, also man muss etwas rum Experimentieren. Doch ich habe es geschaft und raus Kamm diese Sätze", zu m Schluss ihre Erklärung wurde sie immer leiser. Nun starrten alle auf die Sätze, Don konnte es nicht glauben. Nun war das passiert was er befürchtet hatte und weshalb er nicht wollte, dass Charlie diesen Auftrag annimmt. Denn der Code heißt übersetzt:

Donnie, dein lieber kleiner Bruder hat uns aber ganz schön Verarscht! Nun wird er leiden!

Charlie sitzt gefesselt am Stuhl und wird stöhnen Wach. Dass erste was er sieht ist die Dunkelheit, das schwarze nichts. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Als er den Kopf ein bisschen hebt durch fuhr ihn ein scharfer Schmerz an der Schläfe und spürt etwas Warmes seinen Kopf runter laufen. Trotz des Schmerzes hebt er den Kopf so gut es geht, den irgendetwas ist auch um seinen Hals geschnallt. Der Raum wird nur durch eine schmutzige alte Glühbirne erhellt, er sitzt in einem Keller, der alt und Modrig roch. Durch ein kleines Fenster was mit Gittern und Holz zugenagelt wurde, scheinen ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch. Plötzlich regte sich etwas im Schatten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „ Ah, ist der Professor endlich aufgewacht? Das hat aber auch lang genug gedauert! Bevor unsres kleines Spiel beging stelle ich noch eine Regel auf. Es werden keine Namen genannt. Wenn sie dennoch auf dumme Gedanken kommen wird „Sie" leiden!" Mit diesen Worten zog die Person an einer Kette und ein Mädchen kam zum Vorschein. Sie schaute Charlie ängstlich an und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie trug eine verschmutzte, zerrissene Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt was Blutspuren vorweist. Als Charlie näher hin sieht, sieht er dass sie geschlagen wurde. Eins ihrer Augen ist Blau und geschwollen, außerdem Blutet sie aus der Nase und einer aufgeplatzten Lippe. Allgemein hat ihr Körper überall Wunden, die Hände waren blutig wie auch die Füße, sie stützte sich mit nur einer Hand am Boden ab, mit der anderen hielt sie sich ihre Seite. Wahrscheinlich waren ein paar ihrer Rippen angeknackst oder gebrochen. Sie hockte nun auf allen vieren vor der Person, die noch immer im Schatten verborgen war. Nun erkannte Charlie, dass sie auch an den Füßen gefesselt ist und eine Art Halsband mit einer langen Kette trug." Nun Professor wir werden nun etwas spaß zusammen haben und immer schön Lächeln, sie deutet nach oben, dort an der Decke hing eine Kamera, ihr lieber Bruder schaut zu". Nun trag die Person aus der Dunkelheit, Charlie stockt der Atem. Er kannte die Person er machte den Mund auf und sagte nur K…, sofort bereute er es. Denn nun hagelte es Schläge auf das Mädchen, was sich zusammen krümmt und Bettelte das die Person aufhört. Nach einer halben Stunde hört die Person auf. Das Mädchen bewegte sich nicht mehr, nur das leichte heben und senken der Brustkorbes zeigt, das sie noch lebt." So Professor, das sollte ihnen eine Lehre sein. Sie wollen bestimmt gerne wissen wieso ich sie ausgesucht habe, nicht wahr? Nun Ihr Bruder hat eine geliebte Person von mir hinter Gittern gebracht. Dafür müssen wir ihn natürlich Bestrafen! Aber zuerst fangen wir mit ihr an". Sie ging zu Charlie und machte seine Fesseln vom Stuhl ab, band seine Hände wieder zu und zog ihn nach hinten in einer Ecke. Sie machte die Fesseln so fest, dass er kaum stehen konnte und nur seine Fußspitzen auf dem Boden kamen. Danach schnallte sie den Kopf an einer Einrichtung fest, so dass er genau auf den Stuhl schaute und den Kopf nicht bewegen konnte. Sie zog das Mädchen brutal über den Boden, so dass sie kaum Luft bekam. Als das Mädchen am Stuhl saß und nach Luft schnappte, Lachte die Täterin auf und verschwand hinter der Tür." Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nacht". Dann schloss sie die Tür ab und ging die Treppe hoch. Oben hör man zwei Kinderstimmen, die gerade gekommen sind. Dann hörte man Schritte und Stimmen die sich entfernten. Diesen Moment nutzte Charlie, „ Hey wie heißt du?", fragte Charlie das verängstigte Mädchen. Das Mädchen zitterte immer noch am ganzem Leib "Anna", kam die zitternde Antwort zurück." Was will sie von uns? Ich kenne sie nicht und ich habe auch nichts Schlimmes getan", kam nach einiger Zeit die Frage." Ich bin Charlie. Hör zu, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, mein Bruder ist beim FBI, er wird uns finden und hieraus holen." Er wusste nicht ob er, sie oder sich selber überzeugen wollte, aber es klappte Anna wurde ruhige. „ Anna, du kannst mir helfen meinem Bruder eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Du musst nur das wiederholen, was ich dir gleich sage."" Was sind sie von Beruf? Es hört sich so an als ob sie schon öfters in so Situation waren." Fragte sie erstaunt." Naja kann man so sagen ich bin vom Beruf Mathematik Professor und ich helfe meinem Bruder hin und wieder bei so einem Fall. Das ist auf jedem Fall nicht meine erste Gefangen nahme. Aber wäre schön wenn es meine letzte wäre." Dabei musste er selbst in so eine Situation grinsen." Also wieder hole die Zahlen und Zeichen einfach die ich dir sage".

Im FBI Büro

Gerade als Magin etwas Fragen wollte, kam Alan, Don und Charlies Vater in den Besprechungs Raum gestürmt. „Don, das habe ich eben in der Garage gefunden", seine Worte überschlugen sich und er war Kreide bleich. Don nahm den Brief, wo vorne ein Bild von Charlie drauf ist. Schon das Bild lässt Don und den anderen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Charlie hin gefesselt an der Wand, er hatte viele Blutergüsse, sowie Blaue Flecken im Geschichte. Davon abgesehen hatte er überall schrammen und Wunden, den sein weißes Hemd war an ein paar stellen Blut durchtränkt. Ein Ärmel seines Hemdes war Hochgekrempelt worden und darunter waren Brandspuren von ausgedrückten Zigaretten, eine beliebte Folter Methode um seine Opfer zum Reden zu bringen. Sein rechtes Bein stand in einen unnatürlichen Winkel ab und die Jeans war Blut durchtränkt. Dennoch war da etwas in seinen Augen, etwas Kämpferisches. Don wuste das sein Bruder nicht so schnell aufgab und das würde er auch nicht tun. Dieses grauenhafte Bild hatte etwas, das ihm Hoffnung gibt, den sein Bruder war am Leben und so lange das so blieb würde er ihn auch finden.

 **11\. Folter**

Es waren inzwischen 2 Tage vergangen, Charlie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Sein weißes Hemd war nun Blutbefleckt und an Manchen Stellen tropfte es runter, inzwischen hatte sich eine kleine Blutlache gebildet. Aber im gegen Satz zu ihm ging es Anna von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Denn sie hatte noch mehr Verletzungen als er und alles nur wegen sie ihm half. Kurz bevor sie den letzte reihe vom Code Don übermitteln konnte, kam die Täterin rein. Charlie konnte nichts anderes tun als zu zusehen, wie sie vom Stuhl gezerrt und gegen die Wand geschlagen wurde. Dann hagelte es Schläge und Tritte, das war der Täterin aber nicht genug. So holte sie eine Eisen Stange und schlug zu, Charlie konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen und schloss die Augen. Ein Knacken und ein lauter Aufschrei ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und er öffnete sie wieder. Schnell wünschte er, er hätte sie geschlossen gehalten. Das Mädchen lag bei der Wand in einer Blutlache, Blaueflächen zierten ihren ganzen Körper, ihre Klamotten waren noch Blutiger, als sie eh schon waren. Doch das schlimmste war ihr Fuß und ihre Hand. Denn die Hand stand ihn einen unnatürlichen und verdrehten Winkel ab, doch der Fuß war das schlimmste, er war auch verdreht. Doch er stand gerade am Boden und das Bein lag wie erschlafft daneben, denn der Knochen ragte aus dem Bein raus. Wahrscheinlich war sie bewusstlos den sie gab kein Ton mehr von sich. Langsam wurde es der Täterin zu Langweilig immer auf den schaffen Körper einzuschlagen. Deswegen sah sie nun drohen zu Charlie rüber. Nun war er an der Reihe von Tritten und Schlägen gefoltert zu werden, kurz bevor er dachte es hört nie mehr auf. Stoppt die Täterin und es waren entfernende Schritte zu hören. Charlie öffnete einen Spalt seine Augen und sah gerade noch wie die Täterin in der Tür verschwand und kurz darauf mit einer Eisenstange wieder kam, er ahnte was nun passiert. Nur ein paar Sekunden Später spürt er die Eisenstange, ihre Schläge waren ungenau platziert so, dass sie manchmal den Boden oder die Wand traf. Ihre Schläge hatten es in sich wenn sie richtig traf, er biss die Zähne zusammen, er wollte nicht vor der Täterin Bettel, dass sie aufhört und ihr auch nicht die Genugtuung geben ihn leiden zu sehen. Der nächste Schlag traf seine Rippen zum Wiederholten Mal, nur diesmal durchfuhr ihn ein so starker schmerz, dass er laut Aufschrei. Die nächsten Schläge spürte er kaum noch, den der schmerz der von seinen Rippen ausging war zu groß. So langsam umfing ihn eine Dunkelheit, die ihn immer mehr einschloss. Er spürte immer weniger die Schläge und die dazugehörigen Schmerzen, die Verlockung war groß jetzt einfach in die Dunkelheit zu gleiten und nicht mehr zu Spüre. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht Bewusstlos werden auch wenn die Verlockung noch so groß ist. Er muss Kämpfen für Don, Anna und allen anderen.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ die Folterung nach, die Täterin hatte an ihm den Spaß verloren. Charlie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn er hatte diese Partie gewonnen. Er war zwar verletzt, jedoch ist er nicht vor der Täterin eingeknickt und darauf war er Stolz. Sie ließ ihn einfach an der Wand gelehnt liegen. Das Blut tropfte auf den Boden und man sah Anna den Schock an, durch den Schrei von Charlie ist sie aufgewacht. Doch sie war zu geschockt und schwer verletzt gewesen um ihn zu helfen. Die Täterin ging hoch verschloss die Tür jedoch nicht. Anscheinend dachte sie, dass Charlie und Anna nicht versuchen würden zu Fliehen. Denn Sie hatte Charlie vorher zusammengeschlagen, und Anna kann dank ihren Fuß nicht Laufen. Charlie sah zu Anna, die ihn ängstlich und geschockt ansah. Charlie lächelt ihr schwach aufmunternd zu, obwohl jede Faser seines Körpers vor Schmerzen Schrei. Er versuchte Aufzustehen, als er ein kleines Stück geschafft hatte und fast aufrecht saß, überkam ihn ein heftiger Schwindel und er brach wieder zusammen. Er brauchte 3 Anläufe bis er endlich aufrecht saß. Sein Kopf Schmerze höllisch, außerdem drehte sich alles und er kämpfte darum nicht bewusstlos zu werden. Als er versuchte erneut aufzustehen protestierte sein gesamter Körper mit einen heftigen Schmerz der ihn nur endgültig den Atem nahm und er wurde Bewusstlos. Ein lauter, schmerz verzerrter Schrei von Anna ließ ihn auch schrecken.

 **12.**

Frustriert fuhr sich Don durch die Haare, es waren jetzt schon mehrere Tage her, seit dem sein kleiner Bruder Undercover verschwunden ist. Er Erinnerte sich noch genau an den Moment wo er es erfahren hat. Er war gerade mitten in einer Besprechung, als 3 Männer in schwarzen Anzügen in der Tür standen. Als Don sieh sah Ahnte er schon das etwas passiert ist. Sie sahen sich kurz um und gingen dann Zielstrebig auf Don zu. "Special Agent Don Eppes? "Ja". „ Ich bin von der CIA, Special Agent Corner, ich habe leider Schlechte Neuigkeiten für sie. Ihr Bruder ist ja seit mehreren Wochen weg, angeblich auf einen Professorentreffen." Don unterbrach ihn „Ja ich weiß, er ist Undercover für die NASA unterwegs. Ich weiß Werder worum es geht noch wo er ist und was er macht! Ich weiß nur das er mit üblen Typen zusammen arbeitet, eine Geisel nimmt und mit einer Waffe auf Menschen Zieht!" Mittlerweile schrie er seinen Ganze Wut der Letzten Wochen raus. Die CIS Agenten blieben ungerührt stehen, da ergriff Mr. Corner das Wort." Nun Agent Eppes es stimmt, wie sie sagen Professor Eppes ist Undercover für die NASA gegangen, es stimmt auch das wir ihn in eine Berüchtigte Killer Bande eingeschleust haben. Diese Gang war vorher in Deutschland unterwegs und ist jetzt in L.A. Die NASA hat beschlossen sie unschädlich zu machen, denn sie stehen als Gefahr für ganz L.A. da. Außerdem haben sie verbündete beim FBI in Deutschland, wie wir nach weißen können. Nun was glauben sie wie Professor Eppes an seine Sicherheitsstufe Rangekommen ist? Nun Professor Eppes hat sich nun seit einer Woche nicht mehr gemeldet und ist seit 4 Tagen Spurlos verschwunden!" Was ! Wie Spurlos verschwunden?" Fragte Don Fassungslos. „ Wir haben versucht ihn zu ordnen, doch nichts, Werde sein Handy noch seinen Preisender konnten wir Lokalisieren. Wir vermuten das er … Aufgeflogen ist." Erwiderte Corner Kalt und gefühlslos. Die Worte Trafen Don wie ein Schlag ins Geschichte, tausende Fragen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf." Ist er noch am Leben? Wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm? Ist er Verletzt? Und wenn ja wie Schlimm? „Erst jetzt merkt er, dass er vor Schock den Atem angehalten hat." Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst? Und dann stehen sie noch hier und suchen ihn nicht?" Don musste Grinsen. „ Stimmt ja, er ist ja nur irgendein Mathematik Professor, er ist ja nicht wichtig. Ihn kann ja jederzeit jemand ersetzten! Verdammt noch mal er ist meine kleiner Bruder!" Purer Hass spiegelt sich in Dons Augen. Davide und Colby standen angespannt neben ihm, sie befürchteten dass ihr Boss sich auf den CIA Agenten stürzen könnte. Obwohl Colby ihn ganz gut verstehen kann, auch für ihn gehört Charlie mittlerweile zur Familie und wenn Don nicht auf ihn auspassen kann übernimmt es Colby. Charlie Wahr in zwischen so etwas ähnliches wie ein kleiner Bruder geworden, denn er nie hatte und den andren ging es genauso."Mr. Eppes wir haben alles versucht, wir wissen momentan noch nicht ob er wirklich aufgeflogen ist oder nicht." Und wenn er aufgeflogen ist! Dann Hofft er dass ihn jemand sucht und ihn daraus holt! Verzweifelt und Wütend durchfuhr er seine Haare.

 **Chance ( teil 1)**

Durch Annas schrei wurde Charlie wieder Wach und aus seiner guttuende Bewusstlosigkeit gezerrt. Der Schrei ließ Charlie das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Doch noch hatte die Bewusstlosigkeit Charlie fest im Zaun, er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht öffnen die Lieder waren zu schwer. Schließlich konnte er sie ein Stück öffnen, das erste was er sah war Blut, noch mehr als vorher. Es hat eine eigenartige Form als sei jemand dort ausgerutscht oder über den Boden geschleift worden. Aus den Augen Winkel sah er einen Schatten, schnell schloss er seine Augen wieder. In der Hoffnung die Täterin würde nicht bemerken, dass er bei Bewusstsein ist und ihn dann in Ruhe lässt. Plötzlich berührte eine Hand seinen Kopf, unwekühlich zuckte er zusammen, in der Erwartungen einen Schlag oder Tritt zu spüren. Doch die Hand bleibt einfach liegen und streif eine Locke aus seinem Gesicht. Von dieser Situation völlig überrascht öffnet er die Augen und erblickt Anna neben ihn gelehnt sitzen. Sie sagt zu ihm „ ich wollte schauen was mit dir ist, du hast dich nicht mehr bewegt und nur ganz flach geatmet." Charlie konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen." Du machst dir Sorgen um, ich…" Anna unterbrach ihn. Kannst du mein Bein gerade biegen so dass der Knochen wieder eins ist? Ich habe es versucht aber nicht geschaft." Charlie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären wieso er die Bitte nicht abstreitet. Stattdessen nickt er, nimmt den Fuß in die rechte Hand und die linke auf den hervorregenden Knochen." Anna sag mir mal wie viel 15 mal 5 ist? „Verwirrt grübelt sie einen Moment" Ich glaube die Lösung ist…" weiter Kamm sie nicht den Charlie drückte den Knochen mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurück an seinen Platz. Als sie Aufschreien wollte hielt Charlie schnell eine Hand vor den Mund, als der schrei gedämpft verklungen war nahm er seine Hand wieder runter. "75" beendete Anna ihren Satz, ihr waren die schmerzen deutlich an zu hören und Tränen liefen ihr die Wange immer noch runter." Entschuldige, aber wenn ich den Knochen einfach so reingedrückt hätte, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, das es mehr weh tut und das du schneller schreist. So musstest du er einmal den Schock ein paar Sekunden wirken lassen und dann kamen die Schmerzen und ich konnte dir den Mund zu halten. Der Grund wieso ich das mach ist, wenn die Täterin uns hört kommt sie Wahrscheinlich runter um nach zu sehnen was los ist. Und so haben wir eine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Charlie versuch auf zu stehen, es ist etwas wackelig aber es geht. Zum Glück ist der schmerz in seinen Rippen nur noch ein Pochen was gerade so auszuhalten ist. Er geht zur Tür und Öffnet sie einen Spalt. Eine Treppe führt hoch zu noch einer Tür, Schleichend geht er sie Hoch und öffnet auch diese Tür einen Spalt. Dort ging es zu einem langen Flur. Rechts ging die Treppe weiter hoch und an den Flur waren 5 Türen. Er ging in den Flur, alle Türen waren zu, erlauschte, doch alles war ruhig. Plötzlich hört er wie zwei Kinder Treppen runter rennen, schnell rennt er zurück zur Treppe die runter zu seinen Gefängnis führt. Er hört wie eine Tür aufgemacht wird und eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kennt Fragt" Kim hast du unten die Terrassentür zugeschlossen?" Ja Mama Habe ich gemacht. Fährst du denn jetzt mit uns Eis Essen du hast es versprochen!" Damit wurde die Haustür zugemacht und abgeschlossen. Von draußen hört man ein Motor Geräusch was eindeutig zum Auto gehört und sich entfernt. Schnell rennt Charlie zur rück zu Anna. Sie schreit vor Schreck laut auf. Doch Charlie meint nur schnell zu ihr" Los komm das ist die einmalige Chance um zu fliehen die Familie ist gerade weg gefahren!" Perpleks schaute sie ihn an, also ob er ihr gerade gesagt hätte der Mond sei Viereckig und nicht Rund. Der Hoffnungs Schimmer, der aus ihren Augen verschwunden war ist nun zu neuen Mut erschienen. Sie versuch auf zu stehen doch Leitet dann stöhnen als sie ihren Kaputten Fuß belastet zu Boden zurück. Charlie merkte diese und nahm kurzer Hand ihr Knie kehlen mit der einen und mit der anderen Hand ihr schultern. Er trug sie die Treppe hoch und nun standen sie vor einem Rätsel, hinter welcher Tür ist die Terrasse. Denn oben war die Haustür abgeschlossen worden und die Fenster waren mit Gitter verseht. Er setzte Anna ihm Flur ab und nach die erste Tür ganz hinten im Gang. Sie führte leider in einen Waschraum, die nächste Tür in eine kleine Kammer mit Staubsauger und verschiedenen Putzmitteln. Die Tritte Tür führt zu einem Raum wo vier Fahrräder und Kinder spiel Sachen drin sind und die Vierte Tür war verschlossen und mit einem Extraschloss versehen. Zum Glück konnte man durchs Schlüsselloch schauen und dort war die Terrassentür. In Charlies Kopf rattert es auf Hochtouren, da fällt ihn plötzlich eine Chemie stunde aus der Schule wieder ein. Bestimmte Putzmittel, wenn man sie mischt dann ist das ätzend für Metall. Schnell holt er den Plastik Eimer und schüttet ein paar Mittel zusammen. Ein paar Tropfen träufelt er aus Schloss und nach eine paar Sekunden fängt es an weg zu ätzend. Er drückt die Tür klinge runter in der Hoffnung es wäre offen, doch leid ist auch die Tür abgeschlossen. Hoffnungslos tritt er gegen die Tür. Was Anna zusammen zucken lies und setzt sich mit den Rücken angelehnt zur Tür. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein jetzt haben wie schon die Chance hier raus zukommen und so eine Verdammte Tür hält uns auf. Don hätte gewusst was jetzt zu tun ist, das hilf jetzt auch nicht weiter! „Denkt er wütend. Mitten einem lauten Verdammt schlug Charlie verzweifelt und Wütend gegen die Tür. Da Kamm Charlie eine Erinnerung hoch, an eine Diskution mit Don. Plötzlich mitten in der Erinnerung brach er ab, denn Anna stöhnte auf. Charlie sah sie aufmunternd an "Wir kommen hier schon raus, halte noch etwas durch" Charlie wuste das, das stöhnen nicht von Ungeduld Kamm sondern von den Schmerzen. Schließlich ging er zurück zur dritten Tür, dort hatte er weiter hinten noch einen schwarzen Kasten gesehen vielleicht ist da ja was brauchbaren drin. In der Kiste waren Werkzeuge, Klebeband, ein längeres Holzstück und schmerz Gel. „Besser als nichts" dachte sich Charlie und ging zurück zu Anna. Als erstes schmiert er ihren Fuß Dick damit ein, dann nimmt er das Längere Holzstück als schiene und wickelt ein Sauberes Tuch drum und fixiert alles mit Klebeband. Danach nimmt er den Besen aus der Abstellkammer und bricht unten das so ab, das nur der Besen Stiel Übrich bleibt und gibt es ihr als Stüze. Er stand aber immer vor dem Problem wie bekomt man die Tür auf.

 **(Teil2 )**

Charlie lehnte nun neben Anna verzweifelt an der Wand. Wie bekommen wir nur diese Tür auf? Eintreten ging nicht, dafür war die Tür zu dick und er viel zu erschöpft. Seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu Don. Hätte er jetzt schon aufgegeben? Nein! Er hätte wahrscheinlich das schloss zerschossen und die dämliche Tür locker eingetreten. Oder er hätte den Täter schon längst verhaftet. Und was mache ich hier? Ich sitze an dieser Wand anstatt etwas Sinnvolles zu unter nehme und warte förmlich nur darauf, dass der Täter um die Ecke kommt und uns endgültig Tötet, dachte Charlie bitter. Charlie schreckte aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Den von der Garage her hörte er Stimmen und kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen. Als erstes erklang eine Enttäuschte Kinderstimme." Aber Mama du hast es doch versprochen". „Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss heute noch ein paar wichtige Dinge erledigen". Ein paar Minuten später hörten sie Schritte über ihnen. Erleichtert Atmet Charlie einmal durch. Für den Moment waren sie in Sicherheit, nur für wie lange noch?

Es vergingen ein Paar stunde, als Charlie plötzlich schritte vernahm. Die schritte kamen immer näher zur Treppe, die runter zu ihnen führte. Dies Alarmiert nun auch Anna, die ihn erschrocken und Ängstlich zu gleich ansah. Charlie schob seine eigene Angst auf Seite, er durfte vor dieser Person keine Angst zeigen. Nun lag es an ihn Mut und Entschlossenheit zu zeigen, so wie sein großer Bruder. „Anna keine Angst ich bring uns hier raus, ich verspreche es dir. Aber du musst mir jetzt vertrauen. Du bleibst hier sitzen und wenn sie gleich runter kommt, werde ich versuchen sie von hinten nieder zu schlagen." Anna nickte, doch trotz ihrer entschlossenen Haltung, sah Charlie ihre Angst in ihren Augen. Er drückt ihr zu Aufmunterung kurz die Schulter und nahm dann den Besenstiel, der eigentlich als Stütze für Anna gedacht war. Dann ging er rüber zur Abstellkammer und schliss die Tür ein stück. Nun war es so weit die schritte kamen immer näher. Das Herz von Charlie schlug ihn bis zu Hals. Charlie sah durch den Spalt der Tür, nun Stand die Täterin vor Anna. Die Täterin sah kurz zu Anna und sah sich dann hektisch nach allen Seiten um." Suchen sie was?" fragte Anna frech die Täterin. Die Täterin sah sie nur Kalt an und ging dann die Treppe runter um sich zu vergewissern das dort niemand ist. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass dort niemand ist, kam sie zurück. Sie pack Anna mit einer Hand am Hals und zog sie hoch. Mit der anderen hielt sie ihr eine Waffe an den Kopf. „ So du schlampe nun sag mir mal wie du es geschaft hast dort raus zu kommen und wo der Professor ist! Na komm schon ich werde ihn Bestraffen dafür das er dich hier zurück gelassen hat!" "Ich werde es ihnen nie mal sagen! Er ist geflohen und hat bestimmt schon die Polizei informiert! Das Spiel ist aus!" Die Täterin lächelt sie nur an und schlägt ihr dann die Waffe mitten ins Gesicht, so dass sie zu Boden geht. "Du kleines Miststück wagst es so mit mir zu sprechen! Dafür bringe ich dir erst mal Manieren bei!" Nun tritt sie wütend auf sie ein und diesen Moment nutzt Charlie er huscht aus seinem Versteck und schlägt der Täterin den Besenstiel auf den Kopf. Die Täterin geht zu Boden, rappelt sich jedoch schnell wieder auf Charlie nun die Waffe ins Gesicht. „Schade, ich hatte gedacht du wärst schlauer. Nun musst du deine Dummheit mit dem Leben bezahlen." Mit diesen Worten drückt sie ab. Ein Schrei und ein schmerz der sich durch seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitet, raubte ihn den Atem. Aber als er seine Augen öffnet sah er wie die Täterin zu Boden ging und die Waffe fallen ließ. Anna hat sie um getreten und dadurch wurde die Flugbahn der Kugel verändert und traf nur seine Schulter. Plötzlich ertönte eine Kinder stimme mit einem Mark erschütternden schrei "MAMA! Was habt ihr mit meiner Mama gemacht!", heute sie rum. Die Täterin sah schnell zu ihrer Tochter, "Mia es ist alles in Ordnung, los geh schnell hoch in dein Zimmer und versteckt dich!", doch das Mädchen rührt sich nicht. Nun wurde die Mutter wütend „Los geh endlich!" Nun sah das Kind Charlie mit großen Angst geweitenden Augen an und rannte die Treppe hoch. Diese Gelegenheit nutze Charlie, er sich auf die Täterin und beide Kämpfen um die Waffe. Im Handgemenge schupst die Täterin Charlie in Richtung Kellertreppe. Charlie stolpert und stürzt die Treppe runter unten schlägt er hart mit den Kopf auf. Charlie bleibt unten reglos liegen und eine kleine Blutpfütze bildet sich unter seinem Kopf. Das letzte was er hört ist Annas schmerzen schrei, als alles um ihn herum schwarz wird.

 **15\. Erinnerungen die sie rettet**

Charlie stand vor einer Tafel im FBI Büro und schrieb unzähliche Formel und Gleichungen, für Dons Aktuellen Fall an die Tafel. Als sich alle im Konferenzraum befanden dreht er sich um und fing an zu erklären. "Also ich habe jetzt alle bekannten Orten in die Gleichung eingegeben und wenn man die Variablen beachten, dann…". Mitten im Satz unterbrach er sich unterbrach er sich selbst und schaute aus dem Fenster, doch bis auf dem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude, wo bis zum Ende der Woche noch Renovierungs Arbeiten laufen, war dort nichts Auffälliges. Gerade als er sich abwenden wollte und es als Einbildung abtun wollte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel einen roten Punkt. „ Alle sofort runter!" und wärent die Agenten ihn noch verwundert an sahen, zersprang das Glas und etwas schlug in die Tafel ein. Darauf folgten innerhalb von 10 Sekunden 5 weitere Schüsse. Alle lauerten am Boden und als die Schüsse verklungen waren, schauten die Agenten aus dem Fernsten zum gegenüberliegenden Gebäude, doch außer ein paar Arbeitern bei der Arbeit, war dort wieder nichts Außergewöhnliches zu sehen. Doch als Don als zu seinem kleinen Bruder um drehte blieb ihn fast das Herz stehen. An der Tafel waren mehrere Blut Spritzer und sein kleiner Bruder lag reglos darunter am Boden, eine Blutlache hatte sich inzwischen unter ihm gebildet. Wie Don auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte hatte er eine Schusswunde am rechten Bein, außerdem lief ihm Blut aus der Seite auf Höhe der Rippen und das schlimmste am Kopf bildet sich auch eine kleinere Blutlache Don ging wie betäubt neben seinen kleinen Bruder in die Knie. „Bitte, nein bitte, er durfte nicht tot sein, er durfte nicht einfach so aus seinem Leben verschwinden!" "Charlie…, Charlie… haute er fasst und klopfte seinen kleinen Bruder auf die blasse, Blutleere Wange. Nach dem dort keine Veränderung eintrat find Don aus Verzweiflung an, Charlie leicht zu schütteln doch auch danach regte sich nichts. Gerade als Don aufgeben wollte, stöhnte Charlie auf und blinzelte leicht. Charlie sah total verwirrt aus, bis sein blick an Don hängen blieb." Hey Brüderchen, jag mir nie wieder so ein schrecken ein, ansonsten sterbe ich schon in meinen jungen Jahren an einem Herzen Fakt", lächelt er. Charlie sah ihn verwirrt an, jedoch ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch ihn und er schloss einen Moment die Augen, als die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Jedoch lächelt er Don danach ebenso an, "hatte ich in… nähere Zukunft nicht geplant". Stöhnen richtet sich Charlie auf. „Bleib liegen, der Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs", sagte Don mit einer spurt Sorge in der Stimme. "Wegen dieser paar Schrammen bleib ich noch hier nicht liegen! Ich bin nicht… ach du denkst du müsstest mich immer noch beschützen und auf mich aufpassen, oder?" Irritiert schaute Don seinen kleinen Bruder an, so etwas hätte er jetzt nicht erwartet. „ Ja klar ist es meine Aufgabe als großer Bruder auf dich auf zu passen! Deswegen wollte ich noch mit dir sprechen, ich möchte nicht mehr das du weiter hin Aufträge von der CIA oder von der NSA anniehmst. Aber diese Sachen können wir besprechen wenn du im Krankenhaus bist und es dir besser geht.", somit war das Thema für Don geklärt. Als Don In Charlies Augen sah, erschrak er, Charlies Augen spürten einen solchen Ernst aus, dass es Don kalt den Rücken runter lief. "Nein das Besprechen wir jetzt!" Und mir einer kurzen Bewegung stand Charlie auf, Taumelte zwar, aber blieb stehen. Don starrte seinen kleinen Bruder verständnislos an. „Was ist denn jetzt los? Wieso wartet er nicht auf einen Krankenwaagen und wieso fängt er jetzt mit diesem Thema an?", dachte sich Don und so langsam sammelt sich Wut in Dons Bauch. Charlie sah Don nur kurz in die Augen und wuste dass es jetzt nichts bringen würde, da Don gleich ausrasten würde. „Weist du was Don das bringt jetzt nicht, ich fahre jetzt zur Uni!", mit diesen Worten drehte sich Charlie um. Don konnte es nicht fassen, sein kleiner Bruder wurde gerade eben angeschossen und das recht schwer, und führt sich auf als sei nichts gewesen. Don schob Charlies verhalten auf den Schock, den er woll offensichtlich hatte und packte ihn fest. „ Nein du fährst in deinem Zustand nirgendswo hin. Du wurdest gerade eben Angeschossen, du bleibst jetzt hier und wartest auf einen Krankenwaagen!", sagte Don wütend zu Charlie. Nun passierte etwas, was Don nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Charlie dreht sich blitzschnell um und haut Don mit einer schnallen Bewegung die Hände weg, packt Don am Hals und drückt ihn feste gegen die Wand, so das er kaum Luft bekam. Also Don Charlie in die Augen sah verflog sofort die Wut und lies ich erstarren. Charlies Augen waren Kalt, blitzen vor Mordlust, Verzweiflung und Angst." Don ich weiß das du mich nur beschützen möchtest, aber ich bin nicht mehr der kleine schwache Bruder von damals. Ich bin mittlerweile ein Erwachsener Mann und kann meine Entscheidungen selbst treffen! Ich war 2 Jahre lang für die NSA in Afghanistan, im Kriegsgebiet als Mathematischer Berater tätig und glaub mir, das war ich da unten erlebt und gesehen habe, das wünsche ich niemanden. Noch nicht Mals den schlimmsten Verbrecher auf dieser Welt. In dieser Hölle hab ich gelernt zu kämpfen und mich zu Währen. Eins sage ich dir, ich kann mittlerweile Sachen, von denen ich Führer ich mal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Also pass auf was du sagst, auch wenn du mein Bruder bist!

Plötzlich ertönte ein poltern, was Charlie weckte. Er war wieder im Keller doch dieses Mal hatte er die Hände auf seinem Rücken gefesselt. Er Tastet sich an der Wand entlang, es war Stein. Meistens Glatt, wie für ein Haus gewöhnlich, doch ab und zu fand er eine rau heraus ragende stelle. Mit neuer Hoffnung hob Charlie die Hände und fing an seine Fesseln über den rauen Stein zu scheuern. Nach kurzer Zeit hielt er inne, seine Hände brannten, sie waren aufgescheuert. Doch nach einem kurzen Moment, machte er weiter. Er wollte unbedingt hier raus. Plötzlich viel ihm wieder sein Traum ein, ja klar sein Training in Afghanistan, wie konnte er es nur vergessen, dort wurden solchen Situationen geübt. Nun war Charlie Kampfgeist wieder zurück, kampflos würde er nicht aufgeben. Nach einigen Momenten riss endlich das Seil und Charlie sah auf seine Blutenden Handgelenke an. Plötzlich viel ihn wieder was ein, wo war Anna, sie war nicht mehr in diesem Raum." Ob sie noch Lebt? Wie geht es ihr? Was hat sie mit ihr gemacht?", tausend solcher Gedanken wirbelten durch Charlies Kopf. Ihm blieb nichts Weiteres üblich als an sie zu glauben und versuchen hier raus zu kommen. Das war er ihr und Don schuldig. Mit neuer Energie betrachteter die Tür, sie war verschlossen und in diesem Raum befand sich nichts außer einer Matratze. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und die Täterin kam mit gezogener Waffe rein. "Deine kleine Freundin ist wirklich stur, ich musste ihr erst mal ein paar Manieren beibringen, doch leider wie es momentan aussieht wird sie es nicht überleben. Ich glaube ich habe es mal wieder etwas übertrieben, naja egal es gibt ja noch genügen weitere. "Bei diesen Worten lief es Charlie eiskalt den Rücken runter und es machte ihn fast krank wie die Täterin von ihr, wie von einem geschlachteten Tier redete. Gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, ging die Täterin aus den Raum und kam ein paar Sekunden später mit Anna wieder rein. Sie wirkte total benommen und hatte zahllose Hämatome am ganzen Körper. Plötzlich machte ein Schalter Klick in seinem Kopf und er stürzt sich auf die Täterin, sie war so überrascht, dass sie die Waffe fallen ließ und Charlie nun über sie hockte und sie am Boden fest nagelte. Mit seiner ganzen Wut prügelte er auf sie ein, erst Annas schrei ließ ihn wieder zu Vernunft und ins hier und jetzt zurückkommen." Hört auf, ansonsten bis du nicht besser als sie!" „Es stimmte wenn er sie jetzt tötet ist er wirklich einen Deut besser", dachte er bitter. Obwohl er es gerne zu Ende gebracht hätte. Er nah Anna auf den Arm und lief zur Treppe bis auf einmal eine Hand sein Fußpackte und ihn so zu Boden ries. Die Täterin stürzte sich nun auf Charlie und hielt ihm die Waffe am Kopf. "Wenn ich dich schon nicht brechen kann, dann sollst wenigsten du sterben und dein Bruder soll sich die Schuld dafür geben!" Charlie gab nicht auf und kämpfte, bis sich 2 Schüsse lösten und beide reglos am Boden lagen. Anna konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, Charlie, ihr Retter lag dort am Boden und wirkte wie tot." Nein das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein, NEIN!" schrie sie ihren ganzen Kummer rau. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas, Anna meinte erst sie hätte es sich nur eingebildet. Doch Charlie bewegte sich und stand auf. Anna konnte es nicht fassen und schlug ihre Arme um ihn und weinte bitterlich." Ist ja gut, es ist alles vorbei", er nahm sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr die Treppen hoch. Diesmal war die Tür zur Terrasse auf, jedoch war alles andere verschlossen. Zudem hörte sie ein stöhnen aus dem Keller, was beide sofort in Alarm Bereitschaft versetzt. Charlie lief zur Terrassen Tür, jedoch war diese zu. Kurzerhand nah er Annas Gehilfe und schlug das Glas ein. Dann als sie rau Tratten sahen sie nur Wald, da das Haus mitten im Wald steht. Sie rannten einfach los weg von diesem grauenhaften Ort. Als sie ein paar Stunden gerannt waren, machte sich Müdigkeit bei Charlie bemerk bar, den er ging immer langsamer und wackliger. Weshalb sie entschieden eine Pause zu machen, sie suchten einen guten Unterschlupf bei einer Felsspalte. Anna viel auf das Charlies Augen immer mehr zu gehen und er etwas in den Augen hatte was ihr Angst machte. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen was aber als sie ihn näher betrachtet blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. Charlie hatte einen Streifschuss am Arm und eine Schuss Verletzung am linken Beim, was stark Blutete. Es war ihr ein Rätzel wie es Charlie geschaft hatte sie zu tragen und dabei noch so schnell durch so einen unebenen Untergrund zu laufen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie das Charlie die Augen geschlossen hatte und nun schwerer Atmet, außerdem war er noch blasser geworden und eine unnatürliche Hitze stieß ihr entgegen, die sie erst jetzt wahr nahm. Charlie war krank, verletzt und sie waren auf der Flucht. Momentmal auf der Flucht, erst jetzt viel ihr die schritte und das Knacken von Asten auf, die immer näher kamen. Die Angst lämte sie, als die schritte genau über ihnen waren. Sie bettete, dass die Täterin sie nicht finden würde. Doch dann passierte etwas Schreckliches womit niemand gerechnet hätte.

 **16\. Die Akte, neue Hoffnung?**

Don saß immer noch in seinem Büro, er ist zwar zwischenzeitlich zu sich nachhause gefahren, um zu Duschen und frische Klamotten anzuziehen. Aber geschlafen hatte er so gut wie gar nicht, jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schließt sieht er Charlie, wie er in irgendeinen Keller gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sitzt und gefoltert wird. Er versuch immer zu ihm hin zu rennen, er rennt auch, aber dennoch bleib sein Körper immer an der gleichen Stelle und Charlie entfernt sich immer weiter in die Dunkelheit.

Kraftlos schmeißt er den Bericht, der Spurensicherung auf den Schreibtisch. Dabei stieß er seinen Kaffee um und schon war alles von Kaffee durchtränkt. Innerlich verfluchte Don sich und versucht den Kaffee von den Akten zu wischen. Denn ein Kaffee Fleck auf einer wichtigen Akte kam echt gut beim Chef an. Beim aufwischen seinen Kaffees, vielen ihm dann noch mehrere Akten auf den Boden. Don verfluchte diesen beschissenen Tag und machte sich dran die Akten einzusammeln. Als Don genauer hin sah, fand er eine Akte, die er noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Vorne drauf Standen nur Zahlen und einer quer mit großen roten Buchstarben „Top Secret" drauf. Als er sie öffnen fiel ihn sofort der Name seinen Bruder ins Auge und als er den darauffolgenden Text lies, jagte ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

 **23\. April**

Hiermit teilen wir ihnen mit das Professor Charles Edward Eppes sicher bei uns im Irak gelandet ist und er mit seinen Aufgaben umgehen begonnen hat. Mit diesem Schreiben beständigen wir zudem das Professor Eppes seine Ausbildung zum Soldarten erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat. Er wird nun seinen Auftrag sich annehmen.

 **12\. Mai**

Mehrere Soldarten sind in den folgenden Wochen gefallen, der Feind rückt näher zur Basis vor. Truppen sind unterwegs um einen anderen Weg zu suchen und um gefangene zu befreien. Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass eine Truppe nicht zurückgekehrt ist. Mit zunehmender Sicherheit sind sie Gefangene oder weilen nicht mehr unter uns. Es wird veranlasst dies unter Geheimhaltung der Stufe 5 einzustufen.

Aus dem vermissten Trupp sind 3 Leichen geborgen worden, sie wissen Folterspuren auf, Todesursache langsames Verbluten. Einer der 3 wird zurzeit zurück geflogen und dort Ärztlich versorgt. Der letzte der noch vermisst wird ist Professor Eppes, er wird vorläufig als verschollen eingetragen. Da die Truppen Bewegung und die Besiegung des feindest Vorrang hat.

 **25\. Okt.**

Ergreifung des Feindes und Zerschlagung der Feindlichen Truppen. Einnahme des Südlichen teils. Weiteres vordringt Richtung Norden. Mehrere Gefangen befreit und zur Ärztlichen Versorgung zurück nach Hause geschickt.

 **29\. Okt.**

Eine Widerstands Gruppe zerschlagen und weitere Soldarten befreit. Darunter auch Professor Eppes und ein weitere Hohes Tier. Überführungen der verwundeten Soldarten mit Komplikationen erfolgreich ausgeführt. Für Professor Eppes wird Polizeischutz beantragt, aufgrund von diverser Mord versuchen.

Für Don war es schwer diese Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten. Völlig geschockt fuhr er sich durch Haar. Weitere Informationen waren leider alle Geschwärzt. Vor Wut schlug Don die Akte auf den Schreibtisch, dabei viel ein Zettel Raus. Don hob ihn auf und las was drin stand.

 **Arzt Bericht:**

Professor Eppes weißt mehre Knochen Frakturen, sowie Knochenbrüche und mehrere Frakturen auf. Außerdem weist er Symptome von schwerer Misshandlung, so wie Folterung auf. Hinzu kommen 5 gebrochene und 3 angeknackste Rippen, sowie schwere Kopfverletzungen, hervorgerufen durch mehrere Schläge auf den Kopf. Momentan liegt Professor Eppes im Künstlichen Koma. Sein Zustand ist Kritisch und die Chancen das er wieder aufwacht ist fast auf den Nullpunkt gesunken.

Wir empfehlen, wenn er wieder aufwacht eine Psychische Behandlung um das erlebte zu verarbeiten.

Außerdem schlagen wir vor, auf Grund dieser Einschätzung die Familien Angehörigen zu informieren.

Für Don waren diese Informationen zu viel. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und wollte gerade zu Aufzug um draußen frische Luft zu schnappen, als David auf ihn zu gerannte kam. „Don, wir haben vielleicht eine Spur von Charlie! Im Krankenhaus ist eben ein Mädchen eingeliefert worden, das die ganze Zeit nur dasselbe sagt „Don Eppes".", benachrichtigt David seinen Chef." Gut David du kommst mit mir, wir fahren zu den Mädchen ins Krankenhaus. Megan du suchst alles über diese Mädchen raus was du kannst und Colby du suchst die Eltern von diesen Mädchen auf, vielleicht wissen sie ja irgendwas.", wies Don seine Kollegen an. Don und David fuhren darauf hin zum Krankenhaus. "Hoffentlich finden wir dich bald Charlie", dachte Don im inneren. Doch einem weiteren Gedanken ließ ihn keine Ruhe „Was hat es mit dieser Akte auf sich? Das diese Akte Top Secret war und nun auf seinen Schreibtisch lag konnte doch kein Zufall sein?!" Das plötzliche Hupen eines anderen Autofahrers riss Don aus seinen Gedanken und verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie schon beim Krankenhaus angekommen waren. Schnell parkte er sein Auto und beide gingen zur Rezeption, dort saß eine schöne und nett aussehen Krankenschwester. Nachdem beide ihr Marken vorgehalten hatten und Erklärten was sie los war, führte sie die beiden Polizisten zum Zimmer des Mädchen." Ich bitte sie nicht zu lange zu bleiben und sie möglichst nicht auf zu regen. Sie haben 10 Minuten, danach bitte ich sie das Zimmer zu verlassen, sie hat wirklich viel durch gemacht und bracht dringend ruhe.", wies sie die Krankenschwester an. Danach betraten Don und David das Zimmer. Sofort schauten sie zwei ängstliche Augen an und der Herz Monitor, der im Raum stand piepte schneller." Keine Angst wir sind von der Polizei, mein Name ist David Sinclair und das ist Don Eppes. Wir wollen dir nur ein paar Fragen stellen. "Erklärte David ruhig. Bei den Namen Don Eppes richtete sich ihre Augen sofort auf Don und stahlen sofort so etwas wie Hoffnung aus." Kannst du uns deinen Namen nennen und was…", doch weiter kam David nicht. „Sie müssen ihn schnell finden sonst bringt sie hin um! Bitte, er hat mir geholfen nicht aufzugeben und ha sich für mich geopfert! Bitte, bitte sie müssen ihn finden!", sprudelt es nur so aus ihr heraus. Der Herzmonitor piepte immer schneller und auf die anderen Geräte fingen an verrückt zu spielen. Plötzlich verdrehte sie die Augen und Blut lief aus Mund und Nase. Die Krankenhaus Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein Arzt stürzte herein und wies eine Krankenschwester an. „Los schnell in OP5, Verdacht auf schwere Innere Blutung und Schädelhirn Trauma! „Schnell wurde das Bett aus dem Zimmer zum OP gebracht. David und Don wurden aus dem Zimmer geschoben und im warte Bereich Platz zu nehmen. Vor lauter Wut schlug Don mit der Faust gegen die Wand „ Wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel Pech haben? Wir waren so kurz davor Charlie zu finden und nun stirbt unser einziger Zeuge vielleicht! Verdammt!", dachte er bitter. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als im Warte Zimmer zu warten.

Als Charlie zu sich kam fühlte er nicht außer schmerzen. Als er blinzelt seine Augen öffnet und sich umsah viel ihm auf, das er in einer Hütter mit nur einem Fenster war. Stöhnen richtet er sich auf. Dabei vielen ihm die Verbänder um seine Wunden auf, anscheinend hatte ihn die Täterin verbunden, damit sie noch etwas spaß haben konnte und er nicht sofort stirbt. Auch das Fieber war runter gegangen. Er stand auf und sah sich in seinem neuen Gefängnis um, die Fenster, sowie die Tür waren fest verschlossen und als er aus dem fernster sah, sah er nichts außer Bäume und ein verfallenes Haus. „Also um Hilfe rufen loh sich auch nicht", dachte er bitter. Nur durch diese kurze Runde war er erschöpft und setzte sich an die Wand gelehnt hin. Kurz bevor ihn die Augen zu vielen dachte er noch „Bitte Don Bitte Hol mich hier raus, ich schaff das nicht mehre, ich…", und alles um ihn herum wurde dunkel. Das nächste Mal als er erwachte sah er die Täterin vor sich sitzen und mit einem Messer in der Hand am Spielen. "Morgen Sonnenschein, jetzt werden wir erst mal etwas Spaß haben und schon ritze sie ihn mit den Messer in die Haut. Charlie biss sich auf die Zähne um nicht los zu schreien, den diese Genugtuung wollte er ihr nicht geben. Nach drei Stunden Schläge, Verbrennungen, Psycho spiele, Knochen Brüchen und weiteren Folterungen, kam endliche die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit. Das letzte was er sah war das psychotisches grinsen der Täterin und ihre Worte „ Das war erst der Anfangt…

 **Anfang und das Ende**

Als Charlie das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es dunkel, nur der schein des Mondlichtes erhellte das Zimmer. Charlie versuchte sich zu bewegen, zuckte jedoch schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung zusammen. Ihm blieb im Moment nichts anderes übrig, als nur da zu liegen und den Geräuschen des Waldes zu lauschen. In dieser Stille der Nacht kamen ihm längst vergessene Zeiten ins Gedächtnis. Jedoch ein Bild das blieb ständig vor seinen Augen. Es ist ein warmer Sommernachmittag alles blüht, ein Windhauch kommt auch und lässt die Roserne Blütenblätter des Baumes in der Luft rum Wirbel. Mit einmal dreht sich die Person mit den Dunklen langen braunen Haaren um. Sie lächelt und sagte mit ihrer Engelsstimme:" Ich liebe dich und werde dich auch immer lieben". Diese einfache Erinnerung weckte etwas in Charlie, einen längst verstummten Kampfgeist wurde in diesem einen Augenblick wiedererweckt. Er konnte hier nicht liegen bleiben, er muss kämpfen um frei und wieder zu ihr zurück zu kehren. Verzweifelt versucht er seine Hände von den Fesseln frei zu bekommen, doch mit roher Gewalt klappte es nicht. Schnell blickt er um sich. "Hier muss doch etwas geben was mach brauen kann, denk nach Charlie los du bist doch ein Mathegenie. Denk einfach dies ist eine Gleichung und die musst du lösen", sprach er sich selbst zu. Er schaute Gedanken verloren zu seinen Füßen, plötzlich lächelt er. „ Wie konnte ich so dumm sein, die Lösung hatte ich doch die ganze Zeit an", dachte er sich und begann Fleißig mit seinem Werk.

Lächelnd sitz eine Gestalt hinter einem Bildschirm und blickt gespannt auf das was der Professor ausheckt." Nur gut so Professor, los denken sie nach. Befreien sie sich und brechen aus! Nun endlich kann die Jagt beginnen!" sprach die Gestalt und blicke mit einem Morddurstigen Blick zum Professor auf dem Bildschirm. „Das wir vielleicht ein spaß…"

„Hey Don, Don, wach auf!", ries David seinen Chef aus dem Schlaf. Don zucke vor Schreck zusammen und wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Erst jetzt merkte er, das er in einer unbequemen Position, in einer der Plastik Stuhle des warte Zimmers saß und eingeschlafen war. "Don das Mädchen ist nun im aufwachraum, wir können in 3 Stunden zu hier. Bis dahin wollen die Ätzte sie noch einmal untersuchen, ihr Zustand ist immer noch kritisch", informiert David seinen Chef. "Gut du solltest nach Hause Fahren und dich ausruhen, du bist immerhin schon seit 48 Stunden auf den Beinen", meinte Don erst. „Was sagst du da du bist genauso so erschöpft wie ich, wir sollten bei noch Hause fahren, eine Dusche und eine Runde schlaf nehme. Die kleine können wir eh erst in ein paar Stunden sehen und wer weiß ob sie dann wach ist. Also ist es sinnlos hier zu warten. Ich weiß wie sehr du Charlie finden möchtest. Jedoch hilft du deinen Bruder nicht wenn du vorher aus den latschen Kippst und selbst noch im Krankenhaus landest! Also sei vernünftig und geh nach Hause, das ist das einzige was mir montan machen können!", sagte David, was er dachte. Don sah ihn nur stur aus erschöpften Augen an. So fertig hatte David seinen Chef schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, die ganze Sache nahm ihm mehr m mit als er zugeben würde. So setzte David nach:" Und Don das war keine Bitte und auch kein Rat! Wenn du nicht nach Hause gehst sorge ich dafür und das wird nicht angenehm!", riet David Don noch mit einer ernsten Stimme. Don sah ihn für einen langen Moment an, bevor er schließlich nickte. „David hat recht hier rum sitzen bringt nichts und auch wenn er es nur ungerne zugab David hatte recht. Er fühlt sich wie scheiße, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und die Kopfschmerzen wurden nun auch noch verstärkt zurückkommen. Außerdem war er so müde, dass es ihm schwer fällt überhaupt noch die Augen offen zu halten. Ob er es überhaupt noch bis zum Auto schafft?", dachte sich Don im stillen. Dennoch wollte er seine Schwäche nicht vor seinen Kollegen eingestehen. So zwang er sich auf die Beine, schwankte kurz und ging dann zu Auto. David ging die ganze zeigt in der nähme von seinem Chef, er wusste wie stur Don sein konnte und wollte nur für den Fall das er doch zusammenbrechen würde an seine Seite bleiben. Doch zu seinem Stauen schafft es Don ohne zwischen fälle zum Auto und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Dies allein zeige David schon wie erschöpft Don sein muss. Er fuhr ihn noch hause, oder ehr gesagt zu Charlies Haus. Dort angekommen begleitet David Don noch bis zur Tür:" Hör mal Don wir werden Charlie ganz gewiss finden und unversehrt zurück holen, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Du weißt ja in einer Familie gibt man auf sich acht.", sprach David beruhigt und lächelte Don aufmuntern an. Sogar bei Don zeigt sich ein Ansatz eines lächelnd. "Danke", ist das einzige was Don sagt und verschwand im Haus. David konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Dann machte auch er sich nachhause in seine warmes Bett. Don ging die Treppe hoch und schaute bei seinen Vater in Zimmer. Lächelnd sah er, dass Alan im Bett schlief und sein Handy, sowie ein Bild von Charlie auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Leise schloss er die Tür, um seinen Vater nicht zu wecken und schlich weiter, vor Charlies Tür blieb er stehen. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür und fand ein leeres Zimmer. „Es ist wohl doch kein Traum", dachte Don bitter. Jedoch ist Charlie Präsenz in diesem Zimmer immer noch da. So durch das Zimmer zum Fenster und schaut hoch in den Abend Himmel. Wie lange er dort blieb weiß er nicht, nur das seine Augen sich mit unerschütterten Tränen sammeln und dann still und leise seine Wangen hinunter laufen." Charlie ich vermisse dich so, bitte sei am Leben", flüstert Don mit tränen erstickender Stimme. So rollt er sich auf Charlies Bett zusammen und lässt den Duft seinen Bruders ihn beruhigen, bis er vor Erschöpfung schließlich schief.

Irgendwo wo in einem Wald, in einer Hütte. Sitzt eine Gestalt" So, so nun lasst die Jagt beginnen. Den dies ist erster Anfang vom Ende und noch viel mehr…"

 **18\. Der Killer erwacht im Leichen Feld**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Don auf, etwas hatte ihn geweckt, nur was. Suchen sah sich Don im Zimmer um, erst jetzt merkt er, dass er immer noch in Charlies Zimmer ist. Plötzlich viel sein Blick auf das Handy neben ihn, es vibrierte, das hatte also ihn geweckt. Kurz sah er aufs Display „David", sofort ging er ran „ Ja David?", sag er. „ Don das Mädchen ist wach und will mit dir reden, ich hol dich in 5 Minuten ab", "gut", damit war das Telefonat beendet. Schnell huscht Don unter die Dusche und dann die Treppe runter. Sein Dad war anscheinend schon weg, dies verriet eine Nachricht auf dem Küchentisch. Schnell schnapp Don sich seine Jacke und Schlüssel und verschwand durch die Tür. Jedoch bemerkte er den Schatten im Wohnzimmer nicht, die sich grinsen an ihr Werk macht, "Don Eppes reinzulegen ist ja so leicht", dachte sich die Gestalt und wand sich wieder ihrem Werk zu.

Charlie hatte es inzwischen geschaft von seinen Fesseln los zu kommen und inspizierte nun den Raum genauer, "Hier irgendwo muss es doch ein Weg nach draußen geben, verdammt!", dachte Charlie bitter. Charlie sah zur Tür, " das wäre zu leicht, wenn…", er kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Gedanken zu beenden. Den mit einem knarrenden Geräusch ging die Tür einen Spalt weit auf, jedoch kam niemand hinein. Nach ein paar Minuten in den nicht geschah, ging Charlie langsam auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Nicht außer absoluter Dunkelheit erstreckte sich den Gang entlang. So nahm Charlie all seinen Mut zusammen und folgete dem Gang. Ziellos irrte er in der Dunkelheit umher, es war so dunkel das Charlie nicht einmal seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Mit einem male sind Stimmen zuhören erst leise und dann werden sie immer lauter" Sie werde Sterben, alle Sterben und du bist schuld an ihrem tot!" Rufen die Stimmen und ein Gelächter bricht um Charlie aus. Da es dunkel ist kann Charlie nicht ausmachen vorher die Stimmen kommen, es scheint fast so all kämen sie von über alle und immer sagen sie das selben, dass alles seine schuld sei und alle sterben werden. Charlie sieht wild um sich jedoch erkennte er dennoch nicht von wo die Stimme kommt oder sonst irgendeine Person. Die Stimmen werden immer lauter und immer dringender. Charlie presst sich die Hände auf die Ohren um die Stimmen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu vertreiben. "Das ist alles nur ein Trick, bestimmt sind überall Lautsprecher montiert um mich zu verwirren und mir das Gefühl geben soll das ich verrückt oder ihm Schutzlos ausgeliefert bin, aber nicht mit mir !" Dachte sich Charlie, stellt sich hin und geht weiter. Jedoch kam er nicht weit und verfing sich in etwas, ehr er reagieren konnte, machte er eine Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Steinboden unter ihm. Als er sich befreien will knack es unter ihm, „ Das ist doch nicht das was ich denke", murmelt er vor sich her und Tasten schnell mit den Finder über den Boden, bis er eine kleine Unebenheit bemerkt und fährt diese mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Doch tatsächlich befindet sich da, wo Charlie hingefallen ist eine Falltür, schnell öffnet er sie und ertastet eine Leiter. Schnell geht Charlie die Leiter hinunter, unten angekommen ergriff ihn ein übler Geruch nach verfassendem Fleisch. Er lief weiter und Stolperte wieder über etwas, jedoch landet er diesmal nicht auf den harten Steinboden, sondern auf etwas Hartem, was klebrige und Eiskalt ist. In diesem Moment gingen die Lampen an den Seitenwänden an, Charlie musste erst ein paarmal blinzeln bevor er überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte. Doch als er endlich etwas sehen konnte, wünschte er sich zurück in die Dunkelheit. Denn überall im ganzen Raum lagen Tote Menschen, einige sahen aus als seien sie von einem Wilden Tier zerfetzt worden und aus anderem quellten Gedärme heraus, es lagen auch ein paar abgetrennter Arme, Beine, rausgeschnittene Augen, wie Hautfetzen überall im Raum verteilt herum. Als Charlie runter schaute , wusste er in was er gefallen war, es war eine verweste frau gewesen, die eine Hand von Charlie steckte in ihrem Brust Raum, ansonsten starte ihr nur zwei leere Augen hüllen und ein offener Mund an. Vor Schreck sprang Charlie auf und musste er ein paarmal Schlucken, um nicht auch och auf die Frau zu Kotzen. Charlie schaute sich um, es sah aus wie ein Masaker. Schnell Band sich Charlie das Tuch, was er bis dahin getragen hatte, um Nase und Mund um den üblen Gestank wenigsten nicht mehr ganz so stark zu riechen. Charlie überwand sich und betrachtet die Leichen näher, die meisten von ihnen waren bis zur Unerkennbarkeit zugerichtet. Doch eins viel auf von allen Leichen fehlten die Augen, Charlie wollte gar nicht wissen warum und eins viel auch auf unzwar waren keinen der Leichen die Waffen abgenommen worden. So sehr es Charlie verabscheute dies zu tun nahm er die Waffen der Toten Menschen an sich, da er nicht wuste was weiter auf ihn zukam und es kein Zufall seinen kann das ihnen noch nicht die Waffen abgenommen wurde. Mit einem Mal macht es Klick in Charlies Gedächtnis, „er spiel mit mir!" Dachte sich Charlie und nahm die Waffen. hatte er nun eine Pistole im Hosenbund, ein seniler Gewehr über die Schulter gelegt und ein Maschinen Gewehr in den Händen. Charlie ging den nächsten Gang runter auf eine Tür zu. Charlie grinste, er wusste das er beobachtet wurde, das verriet sein Instinkt und der Punkt rechts oben in der Ecke. „Komm schon Runde Drei kann beginnen, du wolltest den Killer, hier hast du ihn! Und ich werde dich Ratte finden, dich aufschlitzen, deine Gliedmaßen einzelnt abschneiden und dich langsam zu tote Quälen! Na wie klingt das für dich? Ist doch ein gutes Angebot!", schrie Charlie mit einen kalten und Morddurstigen Blick in seinen Augen, die keine Gnade zuließen und ein Schiefes psychopatisches Lächeln. Mitten in dieser Ansage macht es klick und die Tür öffnet sich. Grinsend ging Charlie durch die Tür und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er sah was dort auf ihn wartet.

Was Charlie jedoch nicht wurste, das diese ganze Spiel live an Dons Computer ging und das Team alle mit ansehen konnte. Diese sahen geschockt zum Monitor und konnten das gesehende nicht Glauben. Charlie sah schrecklich aus voller Blut, Schmutzig, mit einem Killerblick, schwer bewaffnet und in einem Leichenfeld. Wenn Don es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen, dort stände ein wildes Tier und nicht seiner kleiner geliebter Bruder. „Oh Mein Gott", entführe Morgen und alles anderen Stimmten ihm Stumm zu.


End file.
